Healing Touch
by goodform2011
Summary: Killian finds himself in the market for a new ship but gets injured before he can bring it home to Storybrooke. Worried when she hasn't heard from him, Emma sets out to find him and bring him back to Storybrooke in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Storyline wise, this story takes place after the nastiness of the Snow Queen and the town has returned to normal, at least as normal as Storybrooke gets. One slight change, leaving Storybrooke is possible with no ill effects.**

**A/N – A sequel to Heat and Frozen is in the works. I hope to return to that series after I finish up this story.**

**Enjoy.**

Emma was sitting at her desk, doing her best to focus on the paperwork in front of her and ignoring the snarky comments from their frequent prisoner, Will Scarlet. He'd been in Storybrooke for a several months. Every time he turned around he seemed to find himself in some sort of trouble. She couldn't help comparing his arrival with another rebel rouser that came to town only a few years earlier.

Emma's thoughts suddenly turned dark, and her father was quick to notice.

"Everything okay," David inquired as he got her attention with a sharp rap at her desk.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Emma quickly covered.

"Haven't seen a certain pirate around for a few days," David broached the subject cautiously.

"He got a lead on a new ship," Emma smiled wistfully.

Killian had come to her a few days earlier. He had an extra bounce in his step. He told her about how Belle had been working with him on finding a new vessel to replace the one he'd traded for the magic bean that brought him back to her world and helped restore her memories.

"That's a good thing, right?" David offered, "A pirate needs a ship."

"I don't really think of him as a pirate anymore," Emma spoke softly.

"Just because he's come to your rescue a time or two doesn't mean that he's ready to shed his bad boy image," David stated.

"I kinda like the bad boy," Emma bit her lip.

"How long was he expecting to be gone?" David inquired.

"Not long at all," Emma replied with a nervous twitch in her voice, "He left with a merchant two days ago that was sailing to Portsmouth. He was supposed to be gone a day or two at most."

"He probably just took his new vessel out to put it through its paces," David offered, "He'll want to ensure it's seaworthy."

"Yeah," Emma nodded.

"Have you heard from him?" David asked, "Did he bring his phone?"

"He called when he got into port," she confirmed as she glanced towards her cell phone hoping to see a missed call or a voicemail. She smiled a little at the memory of when she'd taught him how to use his own communication device. All he'd had the patience for was the 'Emma' button as he'd termed it. She hadn't minded as she was likely the only person he'd ever call anyways.

"And did he give any indications that anything was wrong?" David prodded.

"No, he'd been on his way to negotiate his deal," Emma replied, "He had wanted me to know that he'd made it safely."

"That's surprisingly domestic for the pirate," David chuckled.

"Don't laugh," Emma scolded him, "I asked him to call me with updates, but that's the last I've heard from him."

"Maybe he sailed back to his own bloody realm," their prisoner chimed in with his snarky accent, "Best place for that villain if you ask me."

"No one asked you," Emma turned around to shot daggers at Will with her eyes.

"He's fine, Emma," David was quick to reassure her, "He's proved over and over that he's very good at surviving."

"Yeah, in those other worlds, but this one is different," Emma replied, "People are much quicker to pull a gun to solve problems in this one, and I'm afraid his mouth could get him into trouble. He's not bulletproof."

"Why don't you drive down to Portsmouth and check things out? It's only a couple hours drive," David suggested, "I can handle things here until you get back."

"Yeah, as long as another psychotic witch doesn't show up looking for revenge," Emma muttered. Their dealings with the Snow Queen and the Wicked Witch were still fresh in Emma's mind. "Didn't you have male villains in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yeah, one of them went by Captain Hook," David chuckled.

Emma laughed to herself as she grabbed the leather jacket off the back of her chair and slipped into it. "I'm going to pick up Henry at school."

"And…" he prompted her.

"Then I'm going to pack an overnight bag just in case it takes more than a day to find the elusive pirate," Emma replied, "I shouldn't be gone more than a day or so. I'll just track down this sailboat seller, confirm that the deal was successful, and that Killian was on his way back to Storybrooke…You're right I'm probably worried over nothing."

"It's hard not to worry when you care for someone," David replied.

"You know he's a pirate, right?" Will chimed in.

"Says the man that is Knave of Hearts," Emma rolled her eyes before they connected with the eyes of her father, "Give him a pop tart or something to shut him up."

David chuckled as Emma left the station.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kid," Emma greeted Henry when he left school for the day.<p>

"Hey, Mom," Henry was mildly surprised to see her standing next to her yellow Volkswagen Beetle, "Did we have plans this afternoon?"

"No," Emma assured him, "I just wanted to stop by to see how school was."

"It was fine," Henry shrugged, "Is that all?"

"No," Emma conceded, "I'm heading out of town for a couple of days. I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Oh, okay," Henry replied, "Are you going back to New York?"

"No," Emma replied, "But one of these days we really should pack up our belongings and bring them back here since we're staying for good."

"At least until college," Henry agreed with a bright smile.

"Whoa, slow down there, Kid," Emma felt her heart flutter at the prospect. She wasn't ready for her son to grow up yet. In her mind, he was still that little boy she'd opened the door on back in Boston. Yet in reality he'd grown several inches since then and his voice was much deeper.

"So what's going on?" Henry asked as he threw his backpack in the back seat and climbed in the passenger seat of her beloved bug.

"I'm heading down to Portsmouth for a few days," Emma replied as she jammed the keys into the ignition and revved the car to life.

"Isn't that where Killian was going?" Henry asked after a moment of thought.

"Yes," she confirmed, "I'm just a little worried seeing as how he hasn't checked in for a few days, and you know his knack for finding trouble."

"He does seem to be a magnet for it," Henry agreed, "But I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably be back tonight or first thing tomorrow."

"You're probably right," Emma agreed, "But I'm just going to check it out for myself."

"Can I come?" he asked.

"It's a school night, Kid," Emma shook her head while throwing the car into gear to drive towards Regina's manor.

"Come on, I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind if I missed a few days," Henry groaned.

"Your other mom might not, but I do," Emma held her ground, "School is important. If you want to get into that college you mentioned, you're going to need good grades, and to do that you have to go to class."

"Fine," Henry conceded with a heavy sigh, "But you'll call with updates, right?"

"Of course," Emma was quick to assure him when she pulled up to the curb in front of Regina's home.

* * *

><p>Emma's mind went to crazy places while she drove the few hours down the coast from Storybrooke to Portsmouth. It was a beautiful time of year when all the trees had begun to wake up from their winter naps and sprout their leaves. It was second only to when the leaves began to turn in the fall.<p>

The conversation she'd had with Killian just before he left was replaying in her mind.

"_Look what the cat drug in," Will announced Killian's arrival before Emma had a chance to spot him, "Punch anyone else in the face lately, Mate?"_

"_Just you, Mate," Killian's voice had a bit of an edge to it. He'd confessed his crime to Emma. She'd been a bit sour with him for keeping something like that a secret from him, but she'd forgiven him after a few days of groveling on his part. "What's he in for this time?"_

"_Breaking into the diner. He was passed out in one of the booths when Granny went to open up this morning," Emma explained to Killian before turning to address Will, "For a man that breaks into a lot of places, you don't seem particularly skilled at getting away with it."_

"_Perhaps I wanted to get caught," Will chimed in, "So I can look at your lovely face day after day."_

"_Well, you'll get to look at David's face for the rest of the day," Emma chuckled as her father arrived to start his shift, "So I hope the few hours was worth it."_

"_It would be for me, Love," Killian leaned in and kissed her cheek._

_Both Will and David rolled their eyes at the bit of affection that Killian bestowed upon Emma, but for every different reasons. Will abhorred anyone's displays of affection because of his inability to find a way back to his true love. David simply couldn't tolerate any displays made towards his daughter, even knowing how happy Killian made Emma._

"_Taking Emma out to dinner?" David inquired as a way of reminding the pair that there were others in the room._

"_If she'll do me the honor," Killian raised a confident brow in Emma's direction._

"_That depends on where you're taking me," Emma entire face lit up as she smiled._

"_With the weather warming, I was hoping for a stroll by the docks," Killian inquired, "And that marina establishment has reopened."_

"_The Fish and Chips Shack is open," Emma's smile widened, "Let's go, Pirate."_

_Killian helped Emma into her jacket before offering his arm._

"_Enjoy your night," Emma sent a teasing grin towards her father. She knew how much the Knave of Hearts could irritate him._

"_Yeah, right," David muttered as he removed his coat and made himself comfortable in his seat._

"_You have an extra bounce in your step tonight," Emma noticed as they strolled towards the marina._

"_I have a beautiful woman on my arm," he gave her his most charming smile._

"_There's more to that bounce than being with me tonight," she prodded him, "Out with it, Hook."_

"_Why am I always Captain Hook when you're prodding me for information?" he challenged her._

"_Because it's Captain Hook that I find so irritating," she responded without missing a beat, "And you're dodging the question. Out with it."_

"_I've received a bit of good news today," Killian began._

"_The guyliner you wear is on sale for half price?" she quipped._

"_Do you want me to tell you or not?" Killian's smooth accent became a little heavier like it always did when she said something that irritated him._

"_Of course I want to know," she responded instantly._

"_I shall tell you after our meal," he replied as they approached the food shack. The smell of freshly fried fish and potatoes assaulted their senses immediately. Neither would be able to concentrate until their bellies were full._

_Emma gave him a quick pout before he went to procure their meals while Emma found them a vacant table. It was the first nice day of the spring. She could hear the birds singing, the waves lapping against the docks and the happy banter of the fishermen returning from their daily voyages with their best catches._

_There were a number of other residents that had the same idea as Killian and Emma. News that the fish shack was opening for the season was a welcomed sight after the winter chill trapped everyone indoors._

"_I couldn't remember if you wanted vinegar or whatever tartar sauce is," Killian set down their meals, "If you do, you'll have to get it yourself. I was a hand short."_

_Emma rolled her eyes at his joke. He managed just as well with a hand and a hook as most people did with two fully functioning hands, and he had a sense of humor about his disability that she found endearing. While he'd been disappointed at losing his hand a second time, he hadn't let it get him down for long; especially since Emma was quick to assure him that the hook didn't bother her._

"_So, belly is full," Emma wiped at her lips after inhaling her meal, "How about you fill me in on that extra bounce in your step?"_

"_Not one for patience, are we, Love?" he gave her a wide grin._

"_You know we well enough to answer that all on your own," Emma leaned in for a chaste kiss on his lips. She could taste the batter of the fish on his lips, and it drew her in for a second kiss. Once she knew she had his full attention, she whispered her question against his lips. "What's your good news?"_

_Killian pulled away with a dreamy look in his eyes while licking his lips. They tasted of Emma, his favorite treat. "I found myself a new ship."_

"_I…ah…" Emma stammered for a response, "I didn't know you were looking for one."_

"_I'd casually mentioned it to Belle one morning as I had breakfast at Granny's. It was mostly small talk on my part, but she mentioned her library had a way of locating items available for trade or purchase."_

"_She did an internet search," Emma hazarded an educated guess._

"_That's what she called it, yes," he confirmed, "A retiring sailor in Portsmouth is willing to negotiate terms."_

"_And what are you going to do with a new ship?" Emma inquired as her stomach flip-flopped expectantly. She didn't know how she'd feel if he went back to pirating, or worse if he used it to return to the Enchanted Forest._

"_I haven't thought that far ahead," he admitted, "Perhaps I could become a fisherman and catch lobsters or cod or any other tasty treats the sea has to offer or perhaps I could ferry tourists out and about on those sight-seeing tours I've read about…"_

"_Storybrooke doesn't get a lot of tourists," Emma snorted._

"_It wouldn't have to be in Storybrooke," Killian shrugged._

"_Would you leave Storybrooke?" _

_Killian caught the panic in her eyes, and it broke his heart. "I wouldn't leave Storybrooke for an extended period of time," he was quick to assured her as he reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, "I'm just looking at options. If I did those tours, I would simply sail to a nearby tourist town each morning to pick up my passengers."_

"_Oh," Emma sighed in relief._

"_Everything that is important to me is here," he looked deep into her eyes._

_Emma swallowed hard. She felt the same flutters she did months ago when he'd first told her that he'd traded his ship so he could find her. "I like hearing that," Emma spoke softly._

"_You know how I feel about you," Killian brought her hand to rest against his chest, to feel the steady beating of his heart._

"_Old demons," she gave him her standard response._

"_We both have them," he nodded._

"_So when are you going to Portsmouth?" she tried to lighten their conversation with her airy tone._

"_Next week," he replied, "I was able to negotiate passage from one of the sailors this afternoon that sails out of there. He'll be returning to Storybrooke next Monday afternoon."_

"_So you'll be a captain again," Emma tried to sound happy with the prospect, but everything about him returning to the sea scared the hell out of her._

"_I've always been a captain," he stroked the hand she held against his chest lightly, "Now I'll be a captain of a new vessel."_

"_No more Rolly Joger?" she teased._

"_I traded her fair and square," Killian replied, "There is no point in looking back. I'd rather look forward. I'm here, Emma, and I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Old demons," she tried to wave off the feelings she was having for a second time._

"_Emma," he gently guided her gaze with his hook under her chin until his ice blue eyes were looking deep into her emerald depths, "Storybrooke is my home now."_

Emma was pulled from her thoughts as she drove past the sign saying she'd arrived in Portsmouth. She didn't know where to start first. Killian had never mentioned the name of the sailor he intended to negotiate with, and the docks of Portsmouth were at least ten times larger than those of Storybrooke. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

**TBC...**

**How's this for a start? Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**I must give my beta her due. Thank you Lori2279 for all your hard work.**

**Thank you for to everyone else reading and reviewing. I appreciate the feedback.**

**On with the show ~ Enjoy.**

"Can I help you find something, Sweetheart?" a sailor looked Emma up and down with a leering gaze as she wandered the docks looking for her pirate, "Perhaps where to get a drink? I'd be happy to buy your first."

"You're a long ways from the first to make that offer, Buddy," Emma rolled her eyes, "But perhaps you could help with something. I'm looking for a friend of mine. He came to town looking to barter for a sailboat. Do you know of anyone in the market to sell?"

"I think Old Man Hallstrom was looking to unload his dump of a boat," the young sailor responded after a moment of thought, "The man is a relic, if you ask me. Still uses one of those old fashioned sailboat. Slows a man way down."

"Where can I find this Mister Hallstrom?" Emma asked eagerly. This sailor sounded just like the man she would be looking for.

"Try Slip 43," the sailor responded, "If he's not there, he's probably at The Rusty Anchor or passed out drunk in the alley behind it."

"Okay, thanks," Emma nodded as she tried to get the lay of the land before setting off on her mission. There was a boat docked at Slip 43, but it couldn't have been the ship she was looking for. Fortunately the boat's owner told her that he'd just rented the slip when it became vacant the previous day. He also suggested that she'd be able to locate the previous tenant in the bar the first sailor mentioned.

"Can I help you?" the bartender of the seedy dive bar Emma stepped into greeted her.

"Yes, I'm looking for this man," Emma pulled out her phone and showed him her most recent picture of Killian, "Has he come in here?"

"You a cop?" the bartender looked her up and down.

"I'm a friend," Emma figured the best course of action was to not get on this guy's bad side. Lawmen didn't seem welcome in this current establishment. "He came to town a few days ago, and I haven't heard from him since. I'm worried about him."

"You his lady?" the bartender inquired.

"Yes, I'm his lady," Emma confirmed, "Like I said, I'm worried about him."

"Haven't seen him," the bartender glanced at the photo again and then responded.

"If you do see him, here's my number," Emma quickly wrote down her cell number, "Either call me or tell him to call Emma." She quickly tossed the bartender a few dollars for the little information he had and hopes that the promise of more money to come would loosen his tongue before she turned to leave. "Wait, do you know Old Man Hallstrom?"

"What you want with him, Sweetheart?" a man on one of the stools inquired.

"I think my friend came to town to negotiate terms on a sailboat with him," Emma responded as she held up Killian's photo to this new man, "Do you know where I can find this Hallstrom?"

"I'm Old Man Hallstrom," the red-faced pudgy man offered her his hand.

"Do you recognize this man?" Emma's heart began to hammer in anticipation. She hoped she was on the right track. She didn't want to waste time, especially if something had happened to Killian.

"Aye," the man nodded, "That's the fellow I sold my ship to two days ago. Bartered something fierce. Haven't negotiating that hard since I was a young lad just starting out, but the terms were fair."

"Do you know where he is or where he went?"

"He wanted everything done real official," Old Man Hallstrom responded, "We went to the registry office and changed the title and port of registry. We then had a few drinks and a meal in which we talked over my Mabel's quirks."

"Mabel is the name of your ship?" Emma asked.

"Was the name of my ship," Old Man Hallstrom amended, "He wanted the name changed straight away. He gave it some floffy name, said it was after his lady. He seemed quite attached to her. Talked about her with a twinkle in his eye. If you're that lady like you say, you're a lucky woman."

"After your meal, do you know where he went?" Emma tried to hide the blush that flushed her cheek.

"Well, I had a few too many so things are a bit fuzzy," Old Man Hallstrom scratched at his temple, "I remember getting into a bit of a tussle with a few of the younger fellas on the docks. Think your fella's phone ended up broken or in the water. He wasn't happy about it. Pinned one of the guys against the wall fer it. The young lad almost pissed himself in fear as that hook of your fella's came under his chin. Your fella 'as a bit of a temper."

"I'm well aware," Emma rolled her eyes. At least now she knew why he hadn't checked in with her or returned any of her calls.

"Think he checked into one of the motels," Hallstrom stated after a few moments of thought, "Said it was too late to sail out in an unfamiliar vessel…he talked weird. We sailors are used to accents, but he seemed from a different place altogether."

"Buddy, you don't know the half of it," Emma snorted, "Is there anything else you can tell me? The name of the motel, perhaps?"

"Most of the out of town sailors usually bunk up at the Mermaid's Inn," the bartender stated, "You might want to start there."

"Thanks," Emma nodded as she pocketed her phone and set more money on the counter, "I want to buy Mister Hallstrom a few rounds."

"Thank you kindly," Old Man Hallstrom tipped his cap to her, "Hope you find your fella."

Emma nodded in gratitude and then left. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings, but she found the Mermaid's Inn with little trouble. It looked as if the inn had seen better days, but she figured that the sailors that frequented the establishment weren't too particular about their surroundings, considering the accommodations onboard most ships were likely worse.

"Can I help you?" the matronly woman at the desk inquired.

"Yes," Emma replied as she pulled out her phone, "I'm looking for some information. Has this man checked in recently? Say within the past two days?"

"You a cop?" the woman asked.

"I am, but I'm not here on any official business," Emma replied.

"Too bad," the woman responded, "I need to know what to do with his belongings. He just left them here. I was hoping to return them. He was such a pleasant man, very easy on the eyes, if you catch my drift."

"He is that," Emma conceded, "So he was here?"

"Yeah, two days ago," the woman nodded, "Paid for one night, brought his stuff up to the room and then set out for the docks. Said he was buying himself a ship. Seemed real excited about it. Never came back. Figured he hooked up with one of the local barmaids as we call them. You know the type."

"I'm familiar with type," Emma confirmed.

"You his lady?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "You said his belongings are still here, could I take a look through them?"

"I'll do ya one better," the woman stated, "I'll let you have them, since you're his lady, I'll trust you to get the stuff back to him."

The woman disappeared into the back room to gather the rucksack that was filled with Killian's belongings. Emma recognized the bag immediately. She'd given him the bag a few months earlier.

"I'll make sure he gets it," Emma nodded as she grabbed his bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Is there anything else you can remember?"

"Sorry, that's really all there was," the woman gave a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, thanks," Emma nodded as she pulled one of her cards from her pocket, "If he comes back or if there is anything else you remember, my number is on the card. Please give me a call."

"Absolutely," the woman nodded as she accepted the card, "Hope you find him."

"Thanks, me too," Emma replied as she left feeling a little defeated. She didn't have anything else to go on. Near as she could figure, she'd spoken with everyone that he'd interacted with while in port. Then she remembered when Old Man Hallstrom mentioned the registry office. It was worth a shot.

"Can I help you, Missy?" the man at the registry office greeted her immediately. The name on his desk read, William Cooper.

"Yes," Emma nodded as she immediately went into the spiel that was becoming routine as she showed the official Killian's picture.

"Is he in trouble with the law?" Mister Cooper inquired.

"No," Emma responded quickly, "He's been out of touch for two days, and his friends are concerned about him. Old Man Hallstrom said that they'd transferred the title two days ago. Did they talk about anything while they were in the office that might lead to his current whereabouts?"

"Well, they talked about the ship mostly and how it navigated," Mister Cooper responded as he pulled the records from his file cabinet, "Mister Jones wanted the vessel renamed. He chose Emma's Swan and changed the port of registry to Storybrooke, Maine. Since this is no longer the port of registry, he was required to move it to a visitor's slip immediately. He paid for one night's rent as he intended to sail the next day. The ship is still in the harbor, so we'll have to charge him for an additional two days or however long it continues to stay in port."

"It's still here?" Emma's heart skipped a beat.

"It hasn't moved since he'd docked it," Mister Cooper confirmed, "Was mighty impressed with his competency with navigating the ship, especially with only one hand. Seems like a natural."

"He has a lot of experience," Emma replied, "What slip is he docked at?"

"That will be V-18," the man read off the records in front of him.

"Thank you for the information," Emma stated as she turned to leave.

"When you see him, will you inform him that he needs to settle up with the harbormaster before he sails off?" Mister Cooper requested.

"I'll deliver the message," Emma nodded as she thanked him for the information.

Doubling back to the harbor she easily found the slip and ship in question. The ship's name had yet to be changed, so it read Mabel's Rose. Just as Emma was about to step onboard she noticed several spots of blood on the ship's planks.

Emma pulled her gun from the holster behind her back and carefully boarded the ship, searching every crevice of the deck before moving below as she called out for Killian. There was a faint groan, barely audible from her location, coming from one of the cabins as she followed the trail of blood.

Though she wanted to immediately rush towards the blood, she didn't want to be surprised, so she checked each cabin as she went before stopping in front of the last room. She opened it slowly.

"Killian!" she gasped as found him laying on the bed, his face split open in numerous place, but the most horrific site was the deep red blood stain that colored his linen shirt. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Emma," Killian moaned in recognition of the voice, but the swollenness of his eyes didn't allow him to see her face.

"I'm here," she tucked her gun away and rushed to his side immediately. His forehead was drenched with sweat. He clearly had a fever. "What happened?"

"I was jumped by two guys on the docks on my way back to the inn," he groaned, "One wanker pulled a knife and tried to gut me like a fish, nearly succeeded, but it was a dull blade, lucky for me. I knew I couldn't make it to the inn on my own. The Swan was closer, so I staggered here. The old man's medicinal supplies were adequate enough."

"How bad is it?" she lifted his shirt carefully. It looked as if he'd attempted to treat himself. There were horrific stitches zigzagging the wound and a crude dressing had been used to cover it.

"Bleeding has stopped, finally," he responded slowly as she carefully examined him, "The world spins when I try to stand."

"Did you stitch this?" Emma asked.

"Did my best," he nodded, "Not my first time with a needle and thread."

"You need a doctor," her hand went to his forehead to gauge the level of his fever.

"I don't need to be poked and prodded by another doctor," he groaned, "Once was quite enough."

"Of course you're going to be stubborn about this," she sighed, "Will you at least let me dress it properly?"

"What's wrong with how I dressed it?" he inquired.

"First off, you have a fever so it's probably infected. We need to disinfect it and then dress it so that any potential germs can't float in," she explained.

"How is it that you know these things?" he asked.

"I'm not fond of doctors either," she replied, "Have you had anything to eat or drink?"

"Does rum count?" he held up the flask he kept with him at all times.

"No, it does not," she replied, "But we might be able to use it to disinfect the wound."

"You're not bloody wasting my rum," he growled.

"Big baby," she muttered under her breath, "Don't move. I'm going to see what's available in the galley. You need something to eat."

Emma searched through drawers and cabinets. She didn't find much more than crackers and a jug of water, but it was a start. Killian was still moaning when she returned to the captain's quarters.

"Eat these and drink as much water as you can while I'm gone," Emma thrust the crackers into his hand, "I need to retrieve some medical supplies and rations."

"Could you pick up some more rum?" he requested, "Nearly out and it helps dull the pain."

"I'll get you something for the pain, but not rum," she responded, "Eat, drink and don't move."

"As you wish, Love," Killian nodded his head slightly.

A wave of slight relief and affection hit her all at once as she pressed her lips to his forehead before she rained kissed along his face, being careful to avoid his wounds. While he was clearly injured, she was relieved that he was at least alive. She'd had more than a few thoughts throughout the day that had told her otherwise.

"Be careful, Love," Killian cautioned her before she left, "Docks can be a mighty dangerous place, especially for lovely lasses like yourself."

"I can take care of myself," she whispered in his ear. She kissed him once more before she left.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Sending out another round of thanks to all of you reading and reviewing. I appreciate the feedback.**

"Did you need help with anything, Honey?" the pharmacist approached her in the medical supply aisle while she was rifling through it all looking for the best items to tend to her wounded pirate.

Emma asked several questions about wound care, trying to withhold the severity of Killian's injuries. She didn't need the authorities alerted. The less questions asked about Killian, the better, at least for the moment.

She'd used her position in law enforcement to get Killian into the system, at least so he was less conspicuous if something had ever happened to him. He now had a birth certificate and an identification card. She was in the process of getting him a social security card and would step up to get a passport next. She hadn't dared get him a driver's license for fear that he'd take to the road in a vehicle he had no training to operate.

Killian had thought her planning was silly and frivolous, but incidents like this current one were exactly why she'd done what she did. Had the wrong person asked, he could have been jailed or something worse she didn't even want to think about because technically in this world he didn't exist.

After getting the necessary supplies, she stopped at a decent looking restaurant and ordered two bowls of soup and a loaf of homemade bread. She hadn't realized until the smells of the establishment's home cooking hit her that she hadn't eaten since she'd left Storybrooke. She was famished.

"Taking care of a young one?" the waitress at the counter asked while she waited for the soup to be dished up in the proper containers.

"Something like that," Emma replied.

"Husband?" the waitress inquired.

"No," Emma smirked.

"Men are always such babies when they're sick," the waitress laughed, "My hubby just sits on the sofa and moans all day when he has the slightest fever. You'd think the world was going to end with the way he carries on."

Emma laughed along but didn't offer up anything further.

"I threw in a couple of desserts for when your fella is feeling better," the waitress handed her a bag with their meals.

"Thank you," Emma set down the appropriate bills on the counter and left without another word.

* * *

><p>"These crackers you forced upon me are stale," Killian told Emma the instant she returned.<p>

"Didn't stop you from inhaling them though," Emma brushed several crumbs away from his shirt.

"Sailors are used to stale food," he responded.

"Then why are you complaining?" she set the bowls of soup aside and then pulled out all of the medical supplies she'd procured.

First thing she had to do was disinfect his wound. She opened the bottle of disinfectant the pharmacist had recommended and wet one of the sterile clothes. "Hold still. This is going to sting a bit." Emma quickly removed the crude bandage he'd used to dress the wound and then began cleaning around the injured area. She wet another cloth, took a deep breath and then applied the disinfectant directly to the wound. Killian nearly shot up as straight as an arrow in response to the pain, but Emma was able to hold him down so he wouldn't rip at the sutures.

A long string of curse words left Killian's lips while she continued to disinfect the wound. He was convinced with the way she kept reapplying the disinfectant that she some sort of sadist.

"Last time," Emma cleansed the cut one final time before dressing it properly, adding some cream that would keep dirt from the wound and help it heal quicker.

The rest of the cuts to his face and hand were superficial. She dabbed at them with a wet cloth, but she didn't see the need to disinfect them. She was grateful that his eyes were mostly swollen shut so he couldn't see the tears trailing down her cheeks each time she'd caused him pain while she disinfected his wound.

"Can you sit up?" Emma asked once all his wounds were tended to. She'd remove his bloody shirt after he'd had a bit to eat.

"I might need some help," he stated rather reluctantly.

Emma understood his hesitation to ask for help. He'd been on his own most of his life. He'd only had himself to rely on. Even though they'd been in something resembling a relationship for nearly six months, he was reluctant to show any sense of vulnerability to her except when it came to how he felt about her.

Emma helped him slowly into a sitting position and tucked several pillows and blankets behind him to keep him propped up. "I brought soup and some bread. I'll feed it to you if you'd like."

Again he nodded reluctantly, but even he could figure out that feeding himself would be nearly impossible considering he could barely see.

"How did you find me?" he asked in between bites.

Emma went on to explain how worried she'd been when he hadn't checked in since he first arrived in Portsmouth, about her decision to search around for him, and then about all the places she'd gone to look for him.

"Good thing my lady is a sheriff," he tried to lighten the mood, "Might have taken a teacher days to find me. I'd likely have died of starvation in the interim."

"Not if the teacher was my mother," Emma snorted in amusement, "She probably would have found you within the first five minutes of arriving in Portsmouth. It took me a few hours."

"Thank you for being concerned about me," he whispered softly.

"Of course I worry about you, Killian," she caressed his stumbled chin softly, "I care about you. You know that."

"It's one thing to say so," he replied, "It's another to show it."

"I'd show you exactly how much, but I think it would hurt you greatly," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"I'd be willing to endure," he smiled as much as his facial lacerations would allow.

"Of course you would," she rolled her eyes as she stuffed a bite of bread into his mouth to keep him silent for a few moments.

With their meals consumed, Emma cleaned up the mess before retrieving his rucksack from her car.

"We need to change your shirt," Emma pushed the material up his torso.

"Anything to get me shirtless," he grinned.

"Will you stop with all the jokes," Emma scolded him, "You are seriously injured. Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?"

"My apologies, Love," Killian grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, "It was not my intention."

"I know it isn't your fault," she sighed, "At least it's not all your fault…Your mouth does seem to get you in trouble from time to time. Did you get into an argument with someone for something?"

"I didn't see who jumped me," he slowly lifted his arms to aid in her lifting his shirt from his body. "It was dark as I was making my way back to the inn. A few of the lamppost's lights were out. I didn't see or hear anything until I was shoved against a wall."

"Did they say anything during or after they assaulted you?" she inspected the plethora of purple bruises that dotted his skin.

"Not that I can remember," he shook his head slowly, "It's all a bit of a blur at the moment."

"It's not important right now," she dug through his bag to find a clean shirt. She smiled when she stumbled across a photograph of herself that he'd obvious tucked inside. "When was this picture taken?"

Killian didn't need to see the picture to know what she as referencing. It was a gift Henry had given him during one of their afternoons of sailing only a week after his first date with Emma. Henry had given him the 'talk' about how Killian had better treat his mom right. He'd given Killian the picture as a memento of sorts.

"Henry gave it to me. Said he took it during your year in New York," Killian replied.

"Our day at Central Park Zoo," Emma recalled, "He must have taken it without me looking."

"You had a very pensive look," Killian stated.

"We'd been in New York for a few months," Emma explained, "I'd just had dinner with Walsh for the first time the night before. I'd had a pleasant evening, but something about the night didn't sit well with me."

"Perhaps it was because he was a flying monkey in disguise," Killian offered.

"No jokes out of you," Emma scolded him, "No, it felt more like I was betraying someone. I couldn't put a finger on it."

"Baelfire," Killian concluded.

"No," Emma stated softly, "You…I couldn't remember you saying it, but the emotions of what you said about thinking of me everyday stuck with me."

"You've never mentioned this before," Killian responded.

"I didn't have a reason to remember until now," she shifted on the bed to lay out next to him, her hand rested against his rhythmically beating heart. His shirt could wait. She needed to be in the comfort of his arms after a turbulent few days.

"I kept my promise," his good arm wrapped around her shoulders, "I thought of you everyday…most of everyday, actually."

"I missed you too," she smiled in response, "Even though I couldn't remember you. I felt something was missing. I missed my family, missed being part of a family."

"We missed you something fierce, Love," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad to be back in Storybrooke where I belong," she nuzzled into his neck with her nose.

"I should be well enough to travel tomorrow or the day after," he assured her, "You can travel back tonight or tomorrow morning if you want."

"You don't honestly think I'm going to let you sail by yourself while injured," she scoffed.

"You volunteering to be my first mate?" he inquired.

"If it comes to that," she nodded, "Perhaps I should call my father. He'd likely be of more assistance than myself."

"I'd rather have Henry at the wheel than your father," he spoke against her temple, "The lad is willing to listen to commands rather than challenge them."

"I'll think on it," she replied, "Get some rest. You'll need to see out of those eyes if you have any hope of sailing to Storybrooke."

"I'm a bit chilled, Love," he stated, "Would you see fit to redress me?"

Emma searched for a clean shirt and slipped it over his head without much effort. She removed the pillows and blankets from behind his back and laid him down gently. He grunted in pain as he settled back down but was able to find sleep with little effort.

Feeling a bit restless after keeping watch over her patient, she went searching through the various cabins when her phone rang.

"Emma, are you alright?" were the first words Mary Margaret asked when Emma answered the phone, "Your father told me about your journey to Portsmouth. Did you find Hook?"

"I'm fine," Emma was quick to assure her mother, "I found Killian. He's been injured. It's going to be a few days before he's fit to travel."

"Oh my goodness," Mary Margaret replied, "What happened?"

Emma went on to explain her search and Killian's condition.

"He's going to need help sailing back to Storybrooke whenever he's fit enough for the journey," Emma added to the end of her narrative.

"Let us know when he's ready for the journey, and we'll make sure he has more than enough help to get him back safely," Mary Margaret stated, "Any idea who hurt Killian?"

"He said he didn't see who it was that jumped him, but I wonder if a confrontation that he had earlier might have had something to do with it. Old Man Hallstrom said that Killian gave someone quite a fright," Emma replied, "If Killian behaves himself, I might go digging around a bit tomorrow on the docks."

"Be careful, Emma," the mother in Mary Margaret came out, "You're not in Storybrooke. You have no authority there. You'd be better off reporting the incident to the authorities and let them deal with it."

"I can't help it. I need to do something. Killian will never agree to report the incident. These cretins are free to walk around the docks, possibly hurt someone else," Emma felt tears well in her eyes. "He's hurt really bad, Mom."

"If you need some backup, your father or I can come down to help you," Mary Margaret offered.

"I can't ask you to do that," Emma wiped at her eyes, "The town needs a lawman, and Baby Neal needs his parents."

"Emma, you're our child just as much as Neal. While we didn't get much of a chance to raise you, we are still available whenever you need us," Mary Margaret replied, "And if you need us in Portsmouth, we will be there."

"Maybe in a day or so," Emma sighed, "Killian will need someone to help him sail back to Storybrooke anyways."

"We'll wait for your call," Mary Margaret stated, "And don't worry about Killian. He's far too stubborn to let a couple of dockside punks get him down for too long."

"I hope you're right," Emma chuckled slightly.

"Call us tomorrow with a report," Mary Margaret requested, "And be safe."

"I will," Emma disconnected the call and pocketed her phone. After drying her eyes she rifled through the assortment of books that Old Man Hallstrom must have left on board. She fleetingly thought about searching him out to ask if he wanted them back, but she concluded it would be best to talk to Killian first.

She returned to the Captain's cabin to find Killian asleep but muttering softly. His forehead was dripping with sweat. His skin was hot to the touch. His fever had obviously spiked. Emma grabbed for a cloth and wet it with water to lie over his forehead. She continued the process for several hours as she tried desperately to get his fever under control. More than once her fingers twitched towards her phone with the intention of calling for an ambulance, but she knew he'd hate her for it.

The sun was beginning to rise when his temperature finally came down to a normal level. He was mostly a dead weight while she changed his shirt again as he'd sweated through the one he'd been wearing.

"What time is it?" Killian coughed out as his eyes were able to open a sliver to see the sun peeking in.

"Nearly eight," Emma held a glass of water to his lips, "Drink."

Killian managed to sit up slightly and drink several gulps of water. "You look exhausted, Love. Didn't you sleep?"

"Didn't have the time," she pressed another wet cloth to his face, "You were running a high fever for most of the night.

"You stayed awake all night to tend to me?" he was touched by the thought.

"Of course," she smiled softly, "Why do you sound so surprised by my level of concern for your well being? We are in a relationship, Jones."

"Still a novelty, I'm afraid," he tangled his hand into her hair, "I'm not used to others caring about my welfare."

"Get used to it, Jones," Emma leaned into him and ghosted her lips over his, "Because I care quite a bit."

"And I you," he smiled as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Are you hungry?" she pulled back abruptly, "You should be eating as much as you can tolerate."

"I could do with a few eggs and some toast," he nodded, "And coffee."

"I'd best redress your cut first," she pulled the linen shirt up his torso.

"More disinfectant?" he gulped nervously.

"That depends on the state of the wound," Emma carefully pulled the tape away from his skin, doing her best to leave as much of his chest hair attached as possible.

"For all the advances of your modern medicine," he grumbled, "It sure is painful."

"I'm sorry," she brushed her fingers against his chest in a soothing manner, "I am trying to be careful."

"I know," he nodded.

With the bandage removed, there didn't appear to be any trace left of the infection she'd witnessed the previous day, but she thought it best to disinfect it at least once more especially since he's suffered through a fever the previous night.

Knowing what to expect, Killian was able to endure the pain by gritting his teeth.

"Finished," Emma proclaimed after a few minutes. She punctuated her statement with a kiss to the hollow between his clavicles, knowing that it was a sensitive spot for him.

"I think you've just started," he groaned in disappointment when she pulled away. He tried to reach for her hand, but she was just out of his reach. He didn't dare move too quickly for fear he'd tear himself open.

"I'll be back with breakfast," she vowed as she left him with one more kiss.

Killian slumped back onto the bed with a grunt of annoyance. She didn't shy away from his touch, but they'd yet to consummate their relationship in the traditional way. They'd come close on numerous occasions, but she was gun shy. He understood her hesitations. As she'd said, everyone she'd ever been with was dead. He had no intentions of ending up like her past loves. He'd done what he could to put her fears to rest, but this unfortunate incident clearly had her rattled.

**TBC…**

**Feedback is ****encouraged. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Kinda light with the reviews for the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this.**

"Eggs, toast and coffee, as you requested," Emma set a carryout container in his lap, "Checked the eggs before I left they diner. They are extra runny just the way you like them."

"Thank you, Love," Killian grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, "Will you eat next to me?" He patted the available space on the bed.

"Of course," she replied as she retrieved her own container and joined him on the bed, "Your quarters are a bit roomier than your last vessel. I'd hate to insult your beloved Jolly Roger, but you traded up in this regard. Is this a queen size bed?"

"It does allow for a bit more maneuverability," he gave her a cheeky grin, "But I never had complaints before."

"I know you miss the Jolly Roger, but this new ship of yours seems…"

"The Jolly Roger is under someone else's care," Killian interrupted her, "I traded her for a noble purpose. I would make that trade a hundred times out of a hundred."

"Even if I had never returned your affections?" she dug into her breakfast to avoid his intense stare.

"Even if it was only to see you at the door one last time when you crunched me in the…what was your term for it again?"

"Nuts," she gave a small laugh, "And I did apologize for that, didn't I?"

"Can't say that I altogether blame you for the reaction," he scratched behind his ear, "It was a bit bold on my part."

"You should have waited to pick me up in a bar," she chanced a glance in his direction.

"Didn't see you frequenting a lot of bars in New York," he replied.

"Had you been following me before you appeared at my door?"

"For a bit," he nodded in between bits of his breakfast.

"You have some egg," Emma tapped at her chin to indicate where he should clean himself off.

He made a half-hearted attempt at cleaning himself up.

"I'll get it," Emma leaned in and licked at his chin lightly.

Killian angled his face so he could capture her lips. Their breakfasts were cast aside as the kiss grew more passionately. Before Emma knew what had happened, she was straddling his waist, knees folded under her on either side of his thighs as she pawed at his back. His hand and hook were anchored at the small of her back as he angled his face for better access to her lips.

"Bad timing," Emma mumbled against his lips when she pulled away slightly. His pupils were blown wide with lust. She was sure hers mirrored his. They were both panting with the need for air.

"Are we ever going to talk about your hesitation to consummate our relationship?" he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You know my hesitation," she reminded him.

"We can't let the fear from our pasts control us. Being involved with you was not the reason your past…friends are no longer alive."

"I can't bear to lose you, Killian," she felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," he did his best to reassure her, "It's going to take more than a dull blade to keep me away from you."

"That's not funny," she sniffled.

"You said you trust me, right, Love?"

"Of course I do."

"Trust me not to leave you," he looked her dead in the eyes.

"I want to," she buried her head into the crook of his neck, "You have no idea how much I want to, but everyone I've ever known…"

"I'm not everyone else," Killian cut her off. "I will not leave you, Emma. I will do whatever it takes to get back to you."

"You've proven it more than once already," she gave a wistful smile.

"And I'll do it a thousand times more," he stroked her hair softly with his hand, "Emma, I love you."

Emma pulled away abruptly to look deep in his eyes. It was the first time he'd uttered those words to her.

"I've been wanting to say that to you for weeks…months," he confessed as fresh tears welled in her eyes, yet they were happy tears now.

Emma swallowed hard as her reply bubbled to the surface. "I love you, too."

"I was kind of hoping you felt the same," he gave a sheepish grin.

"Shut up and kiss me, Jones," Emma leaned into him, her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders. They sealed their proclamations with the sweetest of kisses.

* * *

><p>"Keep your movements slow," Emma advised Killian when they ventured out of cabin that afternoon.<p>

Killian had been going stir crazy at being cooped up for so long and requested a short jaunt into the fresh air. Emma was hesitant about him moving about with his injury but eventually relented. He'd nearly crumbled to the floor after getting to his feet when the pain in his stomach nearly crippled him. With Emma bearing the brunt of his weight, he was able to move.

Topside, Killian inhaled the fresh air deeply. The air tasted sweeter now that he had his own ship to pilot once more. He'd forgotten exactly how much he'd missed having his own ship until he'd commanded Emma's Swan for the first time. Had he not had additional business to attend to, he would have set out for Storybrooke the instant he palmed the wheel.

"You look good at the wheel," Emma noted after discreetly snapping a photo of him at the helm. The smile on his face had nearly stopped her heart, and she wanted to keep the memory for as long as she could.

"I've missed it," he confessed, "More than I'd let on."

"I know."

"I should be ready to sail tomorrow," he made his way to the mast to lean against it for support.

"We'll see how you feel in the morning," Emma replied, "Let's not rush things. We'll get back to Storybrooke whenever we get back."

"The townsfolk deserve their sheriff."

"They'll just have to make due with David until then," Emma shrugged.

"I'll need rations before I can set sail," Killian made his way slowly towards Emma to take a seat beside her, gritting his teeth with each step to mask the pain.

"If you make me a list, I'll grab everything when I get dinner tonight."

"I'd rather gather the supplies myself."

"You can barely walk under your own power," Emma scowled at him.

"With some assistance from my beautiful lady love, I believe I may manage," Killian replied, "I'm certain they will have those baskets on wheels that you showed me at the grocery."

"They're called shopping carts, and you know it," she nudged him playfully in the shoulder, "They had carts in the forest."

"Not like what you've shown me," he laughed.

"I'll take you, but only if you can make it to my car under your own power," she negotiated.

"Let's go then, Love," Killian slowly rose to his feet.

"We should put a shirt on you first."

"Fair point," he conceded, "We'd hate to draw a crowd with such a spectacular site."

Emma rolled her eyes as she made her way to his cabin to find him the shirt she'd intended to put on him earlier. She was muttered about his arrogance with each step.

* * *

><p>"How's Killian?" Henry answered his grandparents' phone with an immediate question.<p>

"He's on the mend," Emma assured him, "He's eager to sail home."

"The picture you sent of his new ship is so cool," Henry gushed, "Did he really name it after you?"

"Yep," Emma felt the blush warm her cheeks. She still couldn't get over her boyfriend naming his ship after her. There was something so intimate in the gesture. "He's getting the name painted on as soon as we get back to Storybrooke."

"And when is that going to be?" Henry inquired. He was eager to take the new ship out for a spin with Killian.

"Soon, we hope," Emma sighed, "He's still a ways to go to recover, but he doesn't want to spend any more time here in Portsmouth…Why are you with your grandparents? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm babysitting Baby Neal for an hour. Grandpa is still at the station. Will busted into the library again, so he has to hang around for a while to finish the paperwork. Grandma had a conference so I volunteered," Henry explained.

"I hope you're getting fairly compensated for your time," Emma replied.

"Ten dollars an hour," Henry replied, "Figured I'd put the money towards my college fund."

"Every bit helps," Emma stated, "Do you expect David and Mary Margaret home soon?"

"I hope so. Neal's getting fussy, and I'm running out of ideas of how to calm him down. I just changed him, so he's not wet. He just woke up from a nap, so he's not tired. I tried reading to him, but all he wanted to do was squirm," Henry stated.

"He's probably hungry," Emma offered, "You used to get the same…the memories I have of you at that age…"

"It's okay, Mom," Henry was quick to reassure her when she trailed off, "I have both sets of memories too. It's hard some days to separate them."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, "When your grandparents get home, have them call my cell."

"Everything really okay?" Henry prodded her.

"Yes," Emma replied, "I'm planning on asking David come down tomorrow to help Killian sail back to Storybrooke. Killian can't sail without help."

"Could I come too?" Henry was quick to offer, "Tomorrow isn't a school day."

"If Regina says it's okay, I'll agree," Emma replied.

"Grandpa just came in," he announced with jubilance in his voice. He handed off the phone before Emma could respond.

"Everything okay in Portsmouth?" David asked, "Figure out who assaulted the captain yet?"

"I've fished around a bit," Emma replied, "But no one is interested in helping me. I either look too much like a cop, or I'm of the wrong gender for anyone to be of assistance. I did speak to a local police officer when Killian and I were eating. He said he'd ask around a bit, but there isn't much he thinks can be done. He said it's likely that whoever did it had probably sailed out already…I don't like loose ends, but it's probably for the best. Killian's in no condition to seek vengeance."

"Probably best for everyone," David agreed.

"He's determined to sail home tomorrow," Emma stated, "I've convinced him that he's going to need some help. I don't know if Mom talked to you at all…"

"I've already talked to Sean about keeping a watch on things in town," David interrupted her, "Your mother and I were going to come down even if he didn't need help. Figured a fresh face could poke around a bit. Your mom is going to drive the truck back to Storybrooke."

"What about Baby Neal?" Emma asked.

"Belle's agreed to watch him for a few hours," David replied, "She's quite looking forward to it actually."

"Speaking of babysitting, you're letting Henry watch Neal after school now? Is this going to become a regular thing?" Emma asked.

"Not so regular," David chuckled. Mary Margaret burst into the loft and went immediately for her son.

Emma went on to give David the address and slip number along with the other necessary particulars before he passed the phone off to her mother.

"Has Portsmouth been a bit more welcoming?" Mary Margaret held the phone to one ear with one shoulder while she bounced Neal about on her opposite shoulder.

"Perhaps a bit," Emma conceded, "No one has pulled a knife or gun on us in over a day."

"I should hope not," Mary Margaret replied, "They'd be messing with the wrong couple. Between Killian's hook and your gun and magical abilities, the poor offender wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yes, we're almost as formidable as a certain bandit and dragon slayer I know," Emma responded dryly.

"We are both parts of very interesting pairs," Mary Margaret conceded.

Emma stepped across the ship before she added softly, "Killian told me that he loved me."

"Oh, Emma, that's wonderful news," Mary Margaret smiled before the hesitation in Emma's voice registered, "I mean that is wonderful news, isn't it? You do feel the same, don't you?"

"I do," Emma confirmed, "And I told him so, but…"

"Oh, Emma, enjoy it. Don't let your past cloud this moment," Mary Margaret halted her daughter's train of thought, "Even your father can see how much happier you've been in the past few months. Let the past be exactly what it was…the past."

"He had a high fever last night. Kept me up most of it, and he would talk in his delirious state…He called out for Milah. Then this morning he told me he loved me. I don't know how those two pieces fit," Emma felt herself on the verge of tears.

"No wonder you're twisted in such knots," Mary Margaret replied, "But you can't hold his delirious rants against him. Milah is part of his past. It would be the same if you were in his place and called out for Neal."

"It's selfish of me to want to be the only one in his heart."

"No, it makes you human," her mother corrected her. "Remember that Milah is his past. You are his present and future. He loves you, Emma, and he's proven it time and again."

"I'll feel better when he's on the mend," Emma sighed, "My emotions are all over the place right now."

"You're allowed."

"I gave Dad the particulars about tomorrow. I should check on Killian. He's trying to prove to me that he's fit enough to sail solo. Stubborn pirate."

"We can talk more tomorrow," Mary Margaret offered.

* * *

><p>"You look exhausted, Love," Killian made note as he settled into bed. They'd watched the sunset and then gazed at the stars before she could convince him to retire for the evening.<p>

"Zero sleep the night before will do that to a person," she responded sarcastically.

"You'll be able to sleep tonight," he assured her when her hand brushed against his forehead to check for a fever. She found none. He patted the available space beside him in an invitation for her to join him.

"Maybe I should sleep in another cabin," she fidgeted nervously. They'd slept in the same bed on several occasions, but it had never progressed beyond sleep. She didn't trust herself anymore. Her emotions were all over the map now.

"Don't be ridiculous, Swan," he patted the bed again, "There is plenty of room. The other cabins aren't fit for my princess."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you in the middle of the night," she continued to hesitate.

"You won't," he insisted as he patted the bed for a third time.

Emma was still unconvinced.

"Do I have to handcuff you to the bed?" he gave her a mysterious glare.

"You wouldn't dare," she stared him down.

"Swan," he lifted a brow.

Emma eventually relented, but she kept as much space in between them that the bed allowed.

"Love," Killian placed his hand on her shoulder in hopes of drawing her closer. Emma rolled onto her side and curled against him. Her hand landed on his chest so she could feel the steady beating of his heart. "Much better."

"Good night, Killian."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

Killian awoke with a start, followed by a groan of pain as the sudden movement pulled at the stitches holding his gut together.

In Emma's exhaustion, she didn't wake as she would under usual circumstances. Killian slipped away from her grasp and tucked a pillow under her arm to prolong her sleep before he slipped out of bed. He wrapped himself in an extra blanket to keep warm before he took up residence in the chair near the window. He could see the moon's reflection on the calm water. It soothed his soul like nothing could.

He'd spent days staring out the window when he'd first recovered from losing his hand in an attempt to make sense of Milah's death. He'd never found it. Instead he came up with a plan to avenge her death, a plan that had yet to come to fruition. As much as he wanted justice for his lost love, he couldn't find it in himself to regret any decisions that he'd made to get to the current moment.

When he glanced towards the bed, the moonlight was hitting Emma in such a way that it appeared she was glowing. She was a savior to a town full of citizens, but she was most importantly his savior. She'd brought him back amongst the living, giving him a renewed sense of purpose. He could love again. He never thought he'd want to love a second woman, but meeting Emma changed all of that.

Now he couldn't shake the dream that had awoken him. He'd become accustomed to waking up to the terrors of his dreams, but this dream had been different. It wasn't Milah's heart that had been crushed by the dark one, it was Emma. He'd only just found her. He couldn't bear to lose her.

"Killian," Emma muttered as the chill in the room woke her. Her eyes searched the room until she spotted him in his chair, "Is everything alright?"

"Go back to sleep, Love," Killian encouraged her, "I was a bit restless and didn't want to wake you."

Emma rose from the bed and wrapped the bed quilt around her shoulders before she went to his side.

"Go back to bed," Killian repeated.

"Only if you join me," she stepped in behind him and wrapped her arms and blanket around his shoulders. Her breath was warm against his ear when she spoke, "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream," was his simply response, "You have them from time to time after three hundred years."

"You don't need three hundred years to have them," Emma replied, touching his chin to draw his eyes to hers. Even in the moonlight, she could see the torment in them. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not at the moment," he shook his head. He knew she wouldn't push him to bare his soul. They were the same in that way. They needed to take their own time to open up.

"I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready to talk," she replied.

"Thank you," he turned slightly to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Come back to bed," she requested, "To keep me warm if for no other reason."

"That's a very good reason," he was easily persuaded, "I can't allow my love to become chilled. I am a gentleman after all."

"When you want to be," she agreed as they settled back into bed.

"Sleep, Love," Killian coaxed her head to come to rest against his chest.

Emma was able to fall asleep a second time without much difficulty. Killian kept his mind occupied by studying her features. He didn't trust himself to sleep again. He didn't want to get caught in another nightmare.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Jones?" David asked when he, Mary Margaret and Henry approached the docks.<p>

Killian was inspected his vessel like a good captain always should before a voyage.

"I've been better, Mate," Killian held his hand close to his side, seemingly holding his side together.

"So this is the new ship," Mary Margaret took in the impressive slight, "It looks a bit larger than the Jolly Roger."

"Glad it meets with your approval, Your Highness," he gave an exaggerated bow.

"Mabel's Rose," David read off the ship's rear, "Not what I was expecting. I was thinking you'd go with Jolly Roger 2."

"He's renaming it for Mom," Henry chimed.

"Is that so?" David eyed the sailor curiously.

"He's naming her Emma's Swan," Henry added.

"Care to give us the tour," Mary Margaret suggested before her husband could think through the pirate's thoughtful gesture and all the implications that came with it.

"Come aboard," Killian led them up the gangplank, offer his arm to Mary Margaret despite David's groan of displeasure.

"Where's my mom?" Henry inquired.

"She's settling with the harbor master," Killian replied as he walked them through the ship to point out several of the features.

"This is quite modern compared to your previous ship, Captain," Mary Margaret made note when they returned to the main deck.

"Call me a modern day captain," Killian grinned proudly. "I am adaptable."

"Found Emma," Ruby came aboard with Emma, their arms linked together.

"'ello, Love," Killian smiled, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Mary Margaret made the point at Granny's last night that Emma would likely want to be sailing with you. Rather than leave her car in Portsmouth unattended, I agreed to drive it back," Ruby explained.

"Thank you for the assistance," Killian gave a humble nod.

"It's nothing. Granny doesn't let me drive all that much," Ruby replied.

"You do know how, don't you, Ruby?" Emma asked nervously. She'd already handed over the keys and was now regretting it even though she'd seen Ruby drive before.

"I can drive just fine," Ruby waved off her concern, "Granny is just over protective."

"Of the car or her granddaughter?" Emma asked skeptically.

Ruby gave a sound of annoyance before she spoke, "The car survived just fine until I let Ashley drive it."

"We'd best get sailing while the wind is favorable," Killian replied as he glanced towards the flags of the harbor.

"We'll leave you to it then," Mary Margaret nodded, "How long should we expect the voyage to take?"

"A few hours," Killian responded, "Assuming the prince doesn't get us lost."

"If we don't hear from you in five hours we're calling out the coast guard," Mary Margaret stated before she hugged her husband, daughter and grandson.

"Then we'd best get a move on," Killian nodded as Mary Margaret and Ruby made their way to the docks. They took a few moments to cast the lines and watched the ragtag group of sailors sail away, taking orders from their injured captain. Henry, though the youngest, was clearly the most experienced of the abled body crewmen.

Mary Margaret didn't want to worry, but she couldn't help it. Her family was hardly what could be called experienced when it came to time aboard a sailboat. David had spent the drive down to Portsmouth trying to reassure his wife that he'd follow Killian's orders without question, but he didn't fully trust Killian. That lack of trust could work against them on the journey home. She hoped her husband behaved himself.

* * *

><p>"There's Storybrooke," Killian proclaimed after spotting it through his looking glass after a fairly uneventful voyage. His new vessel sailed better than he could have hoped. She had them well ahead of schedule.<p>

"We've made good time," Emma glanced at her phone to get the proper time.

"Wind was favorable," Killian replied, "And she's a fast ship."

"Would she give the Jolly Roger a run for her money?" Emma inquired.

"She might," Killian replied, "She may not be made of enchanted wood like the Roger was, but she has the enchantments of her namesake."

"Awe, flattery, how I've missed you," Emma snickered.

"Come, Love, help me trim the sail," Killian replied, "I'd hate for your father to get tangled in the rope."

"You mean again," Emma laughed. What David lacked in experience he made up for in exuberance, but his skills with rope were as impressive as they were awful. Somehow he'd found himself entwined on several occasions. Killian nearly had to cut him free the last time.

"For as good as you are with a sword, we're going to have to work on your sailing skills, Mate," Killian gave the prince a good ribbing.

"We're almost home, aren't we?" David replied.

"Really, you're taking credit for that?" Emma laughed, "You're lucky you haven't fallen overboard."

"Perhaps I could use a bit more time out in the open seas," David conceded, "But it could have been worse."

"Yeah, you could be wet," Emma snorted.

"There's still time, Love," Killian added, "We still have about twenty minutes until we enter the harbor, and then things will get interesting."

"Interesting how?" David nervously rang his hands together.

"How good a swimmer are you?" the pirated inquired with a straight face.

The quartet managed to get Emma's Swan docked without incident. A gathering of townsfolk greeted them. It was nearly as overwhelming as the homecoming when Henry had been returned safely from Neverland. To say Killian was surprised was a gross overstatement.

"How was her maiden voyage?" Mary Margaret greeted them with her son tucked in safely in her arms. He'd hardly woken during the few hours she'd been gone.

"She's a finely crafted ship," Killian watched David take his son into his arms, "Your husband could use a few lessons in sailing however."

"Really?" Mary Margaret responded in surprise. He'd seemed to hold his own during their last voyage, but they'd all had their minds occupied with thoughts of Henry at the time so she hadn't paid close attention. "Did you behave yourself?"

"I followed orders," David confirmed.

Mary Margaret looked towards her daughter to confirm her husband's statement. Emma gave a nod of confirmation.

"Perhaps I'll take you up on the offer of sailing lessons after you've healed up," David stated.

Killian nodded.

"Now that the ship is tied to the docks, I'm going to insist that you get checked out at the hospital by a trained professional," Emma told Killian sternly, "You could have further injuries."

He knew however much he protested that he wouldn't win the argument, and he'd used up most his charms just to get his new ship back to her homeport. He went along without comment.

After being poked and prodded by Doc, Killian was diagnosed with two cracked ribs to go along with the bumps, bruises and cut Emma had treated.

"Lucky you got that infection under control, Sheriff," Doc praised Emma's nursing skills, "He likely wouldn't have made it back to Storybrooke."

The news sobered them both. Despite their happiness over their proclamations of love for each other, they were hit with a good dose of reality in which he'd nearly not survived.

"Rest," Doc handed his patient a few pieces of paperwork, "Try to keep sudden movements to a minimum and if you need anything for the pain, here's a prescription for some pain medication. I should caution you. Do not mix these pills with alcohol."

"We'll take that under advisement," Emma grabbed the prescription from Doc's hand before Killian could get a grasp on it.

"Let me know when you're feeling better," Doc requested, "I'd be very interested in seeing your new ship. Us dwarves love seeing craftsmanship at its finest."

"Aye," Killian nodded.

"Thank you, Doc," Emma replied when he left the room to allow Killian to redress. Emma walked with him to have a few more words regarding her patient's care.

Killian was dressed by the time she'd returned.

"Ready, Captain?" Emma inquired, "We have a few stops to make before we return to your ship."

"Is that so?" he raised a curious eyebrow, "Your place perhaps?"

"We need to make your new residence livable," Emma replied, "I know you're proud of your purchase, but if it's going to bear my name, it's got to be cleaned from top to bottom."

"And how does this figure in with Doc's orders to rest?" he followed her to her vehicle.

"You'll be resting plenty," she assured him, "But if I'm going to be spending any time aboard that ship there are a few changes that need to be made."

"You think you'll be spending a lot of time aboard my ship. That's a little presumptuous of you, Sheriff," he couldn't resist the urge to irk her.

"Do you want to walk back to the marina?" she scowled back at him.

"You'd let an injured man walk near a mile knowing that he could pass out at any time?" he did his best to look hurt.

"You're such a pain in my ass," she huffed while stepping into her vehicle and waited.

"It is a very lovely ass," he was grinning from ear to ear when he climbed in beside her.

Emma sighed heavily before starting up the vehicle.

After stopping to fill Killian's prescription and to get cleaning supplies, they stopped at Granny's to have a meal and gather his belongings from the room he'd been renting before returning to the docks.

Emma noticed the way his eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter the instant his eyes landed on his vessel. She'd be jealous if it wasn't the same look he gave her.

"She does need a bit of care," Killian conceded when they stepped aboard his ship. He'd had rose colored glasses when he'd first laid eyes upon her, but now he saw her the way Emma did. His vessel had been well cared for, but it wasn't up to his usual standards.

"We need to air out the cabins," Emma brought him below deck, "But you need to rest."

"Rest with me, Love."

"Can't," Emma shook her head, "I can't sleep on that lumpy thing you call a bed for another night. It was only my exhaustion that allowed me to get any sleep last night. I'm going to insist you change that out."

"It's luxurious for a seasoned sailor," Killian's hook patted the bed.

"It's like the lumpy thing I was forced to use in prison. I swore to myself I'd never sleep like that again," she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Then we'll have to change it," he relented quickly, "Any other changes? Perhaps I should paint it yellow to match your vessel."

"Don't be absurd," she rolled her eyes, "I'd like it to be red to match my leather jacket."

He knew she was joking and laughed accordingly.

"The bed is really all I need," she replied, "And perhaps new sheets."

"I'll replace them as soon as possible," he pulled her into his arms. She melted into his embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Emma buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Was never my intention," he replied, "I was intending it to be a simple transaction. I don't know what happened."

"Old Man Hallstrom said you two got into an argument before you got jumped. Could it have been them?" Emma asked.

"Anything is possible," he conceded, "I wasn't looking for trouble, but it seems to find me."

"You are magnetic in that way," she agreed. "What was the disagreement about?"

"They were mad that I got the title to Mabel's Rose," Killian replied, "Apparently they'd been hoping he'd drop his price."

"Which didn't happen because you came in and bought it out from under them," Emma added, "But Old Man Hallstrom said that you negotiated quite a bit."

"Aye," Killian nodded, "But apparently I was willing to pay more than they were. They said they'd rather see my ship at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of some one-handed hack that didn't know what to do with her."

"Little did they know that you're ten times the sailor with one hand as they could ever hope to be with two," Emma smiled proudly.

"I appreciate your confidence in my abilities," he brushed the hair behind her ear with his hook.

"I've seen you in action," she replied, "You're very sexy behind the wheel of your ship, this one and the last."

"Does that mean I'll be able to convince you to sail with me frequently?"

"Absolutely," she nodded, "But I'll probably have to share your time with Henry. He had so much fun this morning."

"Happy to take him aboard whenever he wants to sail," Killian replied, "He's becoming a fair sailor."

"He has a good teacher," Emma replied, "And I appreciate you being willing to spend so much time with him."

"Your appreciation isn't necessary. I enjoy the lad's company," he stated.

"I'm going to appreciate it all the same, but I'm still going to insist that you lay down," Emma nudged him towards the lumpy mattress, "You're still recovering."

"As you wish, Love," he bowed slightly.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Twenty-four hours to go. Who's as excited as I am? **

**You are were a bit light with the reviews for the last chapter. Hopefully you like this one better.**

Emma watched Killian sleep for a while before she became restless and began cleaning. She tackled the galley first. It was a decent sized galley, much larger than what the Jolly Roger had. The more she learned the ship the more she concluded that everything about Emma's Swan was larger than the Jolly Roger.

Once she got into it, she found herself enjoying cleaning her namesake.

"Hey, Mom," Henry made his way into the galley.

"Hi, Henry," Emma dropped her sponge in surprise, "What brings you back to the docks?"

"Wanted to check on Killian," Henry replied, "He looked really pale earlier. Did everything go okay at the hospital?"

"He's on the mend," Emma assured him, "Doc said that he cracked a couple of ribs on top of what I'd already treated. He'll need to rest for a while."

"Can I help?" Henry offered his services.

"I'm just doing a bit of cleaning to keep myself busy," Emma replied, "You don't need to help."

"But I want to," Henry stated, "Killian says that all sailors aboard his ship should carry their weight, including scrubbing what needs to be scrubbed."

"You're really into this sailing thing, aren't you?"

"It's fun," Henry replied.

"Then by all means, grab a sponge and get scrubbing," Emma motioned towards the bag of supplies she'd purchased earlier. Mother and son worked side by side for the better part of an hour before Killian emerged from his cabin.

"What is that peculiar smell?" he sniffed into the air.

"It's the smell of clean," Emma whipped at the sweat on her forehead with the back of her arm.

"I'm unfamiliar with that particular smell."

"It's Pine-sol," Henry stated, "It's a popular brand of cleaner in this realm."

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Lad?" Killian was pleasantly surprised to see Emma's son on board.

"I thought I'd help get Emma's Swan ship shape," Henry replied.

"Isn't that thoughtful of him," Emma was beaming with motherly pride.

"Aye," Killian agreed.

"Are you getting hungry?" Emma asked, "It's nearly dinner time."

"I'm a bit hungry," Killian replied.

"I'll get cleaned up and then we can go out to eat," Emma replied, "How does pizza sound?"

"Whatever you recommend," Killian replied. He was still becoming accustomed to Storybrooke's dining options. He usually went with Emma's recommendations. She'd rarely steered him wrong.

"Pizza it is," Emma replied, "Give me ten minutes."

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked the pirate.

"It's best when I not move too much," Killian admitted, "But it's better than it was. Doc gave me some magic pills that take the pain away for a bit. Almost better than rum."

Henry laughed in reply. "Can you show me how to tie that one knot again? I can't seem to get it quite right."

Killian nodded his head and led Henry to the deck. They worked on the various knots sailors needed to know until Emma emerged.

"Thought you left without me," Emma ruffled her son's hair.

"This is a bowline knot," Henry held up his piece of rope. He pulled out the knot quickly and tied another. "This is a clove hitch."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive," Emma replied, "Ready for pizza?"

"Yep," Henry threw the rope aside as he watched his mother grab for Killian's hand. He was glad that his mom was happy, and he was becoming more fond of Killian as time passed. He would have been happy with whoever his mom had chosen as long as she was happy, but he preferred Killian over Walsh. There was always something so boring about his mother's previous boyfriend. He'd almost seemed too good to be true, and it turned out he had been.

"You coming?" Emma asked when she noticed her son wasn't following along.

"Yeah," Henry moved quickly.

Emma was smiling from ear to ear as she walked the streets of Storybrooke with two of the most important men in her life. She was happy.

* * *

><p>"You're looking well, Captain," Mary Margaret made note when she caught up with her daughter's boyfriend a few days after he'd return from Portsmouth.<p>

Emma had left Killian to his own devices that morning, deeming him well enough to care for himself. He felt himself well enough to go for a walk to enjoy the warm spring air and happened upon Mary Margaret and Baby Neal sitting on a park bench doing the same.

"I am," Killian confirmed as Neal cooed on cue, "And how is Baby Neal today?"

"He's teething, so he's fussy," Mary Margaret yawned deeply, "He kept us awake most of the night…I expect Emma has been taking good care of you."

"Aye," he nodded, "I've been in excellent hands these past few days."

"So now that you have a new ship, what are your plans?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"Still weighing my options," he replied.

"Will you be sticking close to Storybrooke?"

"I have no plans to sail away, if that is what you're asking," he responded.

"You make my daughter happy," Mary Margaret stated, "I would hate for anyone to do something to take that happiness away from her. They would feel the full wrath of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Warning received," Killian responded with a slight chuckle.

"Just looking out for my daughter," Mary Margaret smiled, "It's what mothers do."

"I would expect nothing less, Your Highness."

"So what has you walking about town today?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"Needed to walk," Killian held his side, "I've been forced to rest."

"Pretty sure that was doctor ordered," Mary Margaret snickered, "I heard that Emma threatened to tie you to the bed to keep you still."

"And not in a pleasant way," Killian laughed, "She's been taking good care of me…speaking of Emma, might I ask a favor of you."

"Certainly," Mary Margaret nodded.

"I'd like to buy something for Emma, and I believe I'll need a second opinion as I've never done this before," Killian explained.

"What kind of something, Captain?" Mary Margaret looked to the pirate nervously. She knew her daughter cared a great deal for the man sitting beside her, but she didn't think Emma was ready for marriage. "Is it small, circular and worn on a certain finger?"

Killian looked to her in confusion before it dawned on him what she was referencing. "No, nothing like that…she claims that the bed on the Swan is lumpy and uncomfortable. Quite frankly it's more comfortable than most beds I've slept on, but I want her to be comfortable on the nights she chooses to spend aboard my ship."

"You want me to help you pick out a mattress," Mary Margaret concluded.

"And bed sheets," he added, "I'd like it to be a surprise."

"I'd be happy to help," Mary Margaret stated as she laid Neal in his stroller, "And I know Baby Neal wants to help."

"The more the merrier," Killian smiled, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>"How's the pirate?" David asked when Emma arrived for work after spending the morning running errands.<p>

"Stubborn beyond belief," Emma hissed, "I saw him walking in the park with Mary Margaret just a few minutes ago. I told him to take things easy today."

"You should have tied him down if you didn't want him to leave his ship," David chuckled, "He's not a man that is used to being idle."

"He's injured. He nearly died. Is it too much to ask for him to lay low for a few days?"

"Apparently it is," David continued to laugh.

"No Will this morning," Emma glanced towards the empty cells, "Did he skip town?"

"Haven't seen him since we returned to Portsmouth," David shrugged, "It's nice being able to do my work without snide comments for a change."

"Should we be worried?"

"Give it a week," David replied, "If he hasn't turned up, we'll start looking for him."

"Did I miss anything else while I was out?" Emma glanced at the pile of papers that were waiting for her.

"Noting too exciting," David shook his head, "Glad to have you back though."

"It's good to be back," Emma replied, "Have you heard anything from that cop I spoke with in Portsmouth?"

"Yeah, he called this morning. He interviewed the usual suspects, but no one he talked to had any leads to give, nor did anyone seem to have a grudge with Killian or Old Man Hallstrom," David stated.

"Maybe it really was as simple as someone not wanting Killian to buy the ship," Emma sighed, "I hope whoever is responsible is smart enough to stay out of Storybrooke. They'd be in for a rather rude welcoming if they come looking to start trouble here."

"The good news is that they'd stick out like a sore thumb," David added.

"Hopefully they'll stick out before any trouble is caused," Emma replied.

"You really care for Killian, don't you?" David stated what was becoming obvious.

"Very much," Emma nodded, "And I know he has a certain reputation…"

"You are a grown woman with the capability to make your own choices. As long as he treats you well and doesn't cause you any physical or emotional pain, I will support you and your choice, but if he hurts you, I will dice him with my sword and throw the pieces to the sharks."

"Who knew Prince Charming had such a morbid sense of justice," Emma snickered.

"I'm just protective of my family," David corrected her.

"Good to know I have your support and protection," Emma smiled.

The pair spent the rest of their time together filling out paperwork and bantering back and forth.

"Are you planning on working all day?" Mary Margaret appeared abruptly, "I don't know if either of you are aware but it's dinner time."

"What?" Emma looked at the clock in bewilderment. Sure enough, the time had flown by.

"I thought as much," her mother laughed, "How about you take some time for your family? Dinner at Granny's? Henry and Killian are saving us a table."

"I can't believe it's so late," Emma slipped into her jacket.

"Time apparently flies when you're hard at work with your father," Mary Margaret smiled, "Let's go. I'm hungry."

David grabbed his jackets and followed Mary Margaret and Emma to Granny's.

Emma's face split into a wide grin when her eyes locked with Killian's. Just seeing him caused her heart to race. She felt momentarily lightheaded until she was next to him and his arm was around her waist.

"Hello, Love," Killian kissed cheek softly, "Did you miss me?"

"More than I'll admit," was her soft reply as a brush crept up her cheeks.

"I missed you too," he whispered into her ear.

"How was school today, Henry?" Emma tried to distract herself from the pull she was feeling towards Killian.

"We've been assigned a family history project. We're supposed to choose either our mother or father and follow their ancestry back as far as we can. The person that is able to track their family back the farthest wins a prize," Henry explained.

"You've got three parents to choose from," Emma responded, "Do you know yet who you are going to pick?"

"Not yet," Henry shook his head, "I figured I'd research all three and see how far I could get before I decide."

"We can trace my family back at least ten generations," Mary Margaret stated proudly, "I'm assuming we can use our Enchanted Forest families."

"Considering everyone in this town is from the Enchanted Forest, I'd say it's required," Emma snorted.

"Not everyone, Love," he nudged her softly.

"How about you, Grandpa?" Henry asked curiously.

"A few generations," David shrugged, "Sheep herders didn't keep as good of records as royal families."

"How far back do you think Mister Gold's family can be traced?" Henry asked thoughtfully.

"Probably only to his father," Emma replied, "Neal never talked about his family."

"Regina's family tree might go back a ways," Emma offered.

"I'll have to ask," Henry nodded.

"That's an interesting project they have you working on," Mary Margaret chimed in, "Now that the townspeople have their memories back of their old lives there should be some interesting family trees."

"For example, a boy's adopted mother was at one time his step great-grandmother, and his father's mother was in love with a pirate that is now involved with his mother," Emma asked.

"Henry isn't the only one with a family tree that twisted," Mary Margaret stated defensively.

"No, I suppose there are others," Emma conceded.

"How about your family tree, Captain?" Mary Margaret inquired, "How far back can you go?"

"To my parents just," Killian replied, "I was a young lad when I lost them both. Liam didn't know or never shared the knowledge with me of our ancestors."

"That's so sad," Mary Margaret frowned.

"I never gave it much thought," he shrugged, "Never been too concerned with my family's past. It wasn't anything I could change."

"But a person should know where they came from," Mary Margaret added, "It helps them know who they are."

"Killian Jones, former first lieutenant under Captain Liam Jones, former captain of the Jolly Roger, current captain of Emma's Swan and extremely attached to the lady sheriff of Storybrooke," Killian stated, "That's all I need to know."

David choked on his glass of water when Killian made the reference to Emma.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Emma asked while Henry patted his grandfather on the back to help clear in windpipe.

"Caught off guard," David coughed out.

"It does take a bit of getting used to," Emma replied, "But it's started to sink in."

"And you feel the same?" David asked.

"Yes," Emma confirmed as her fingers caressed the nape of Killian's neck.

"Treat her right, Pirate," David warned Killian.

"Aye," he nodded.

"Does that equal approval in this realm?" Emma asked.

"Don't go crazy just yet," David laughed, "I'm reserving approval until I see more."

"We've been seeing each other for nearly six months. How much more do you need to see?" Emma inquired.

"More," David responded.

"He's kinda hard to please, huh," Emma spoke to her mother.

"When it comes to his daughter, that's very much true," Mary Margaret agreed, "You'll be sixty before he gives approval."

"Suits me just fine," Killian replied, "I don't know that pirates should be getting approval from his lady's family. It's bad for the reputation."

"Suddenly concerned with your reputation, are you?" Emma eyed him curiously.

Killian gave her a devilish smirk in reply.

"Sheriff, Sheriff," in ran the dwarf known as Bashful. Both Emma and David responded, leaving the poor man momentarily confused. It took him moments to recover before he could deliver his message. "Trouble at the docks."

"What's wrong?" David inquired as he slid out of the booth, ready to spring into action.

Bashful didn't elaborate. Instead he motioned for the authoritative man to follow him.

"Stay here," Emma instructed her son and boyfriend before she ran along.

Henry did as he was told, but Killian did not. He followed along several steps behind, not yet recovered enough for a dash to the docks. He was worried that the commotion at the docks could put his newly acquired ship in peril.

Two local sailors were shoving each other, spouting about some nonsensical thing that they were bickering over. David and Emma immediately got in between the pair and held them back before further punches could be thrown.

"Who started this?" Emma asked calmly. Each sailor claimed the other had started the shoving match that escalated into fisticuffs. Not getting anywhere, she rolled her eyes and asked for witnesses to come forward with their observations. Four other sailors came forward, and each statement contradicted the other. "Enough," Emma responded finally. "You both can cool down in lock up."

Emma and David each cuffed their sailors with the handcuffs they'd conveniently always carried and read them their rights before marching them down the docks to the station.

Emma caught Killian lurking steps away. She rolled her eyes. She should have known he wouldn't listen to her instructions earlier. He wasn't used to anyone telling him what to do. She'd confront him on it later.

After putting their men in separate cells, they began the paperwork. The sailors were still hollering at each other.

"Save your energy," David scolded them, "You'll have all night holler at each other, and I'd rather not have my evening ruined any further."

Emma snickered when each man sat themselves down in their cots, shooting daggers at each other. "Let's hope Will doesn't turn up with a need to be locked up tonight. We're out of holding cells."

Finishing the paperwork, they turned out the lights. "We'll be back after dinner," David told the pair. "Talk thing out calmly while we're gone, and I'll consider letting you go. Any bloodshed, we'll keep you overnight."

"Any ideas what that was about?" Emma inquired while they walked back to Granny's.

"Male ego run amuck is my guess," David replied, "Those two have been going at it for years, even in the Enchanted Forest."

"Those grudges just don't die, do they?" Emma sighed.

"We're all remembering them again," David reminded her, "There is twenty eight years added to many years of feuding in the Enchanted Forest. It's a wonder they've held out this long."

Killian was waiting outside Granny's at one of the vacant tables, seemingly waiting for some sort of encounter with Emma that he'd rather have in private.

"Go easy on him," David encouraged his daughter as he made his way inside.

"Why is it that you can't follow the simplest of instructions?" Emma asked while Killian rose for the confrontation.

"It was a disturbance at the docks," Killian responded, "For all I knew, my ship was set ablaze."

"But it wasn't," Emma replied, sounding calmer than she felt, "And your gut is still being held together by whatever type of string you managed to find to sew yourself up."

"A captain doesn't allow harm to come to his ship," Killian defended himself.

"And what would you have done if your ship had been on fire?" Emma challenged him, "You can't even move about without holding onto your side."

Killian looked flummoxed by the question.

"You've gone against my wishes before and it put you in danger. You were lucky this time that it was just some simple pushing and shoving. I don't want you in danger, Killian. Why can't you see that?" Emma stated, "Why can't you understand how important your safety is to me?"

"I'm sorry, Love," Killian replied.

"I almost lost you, Killian," Emma's eyes began to tear, "Too many times in the recent past. I can't…"

"I'm here, Love," Killian reached for her hand, "I'm in one piece."

"Barely," a rogue tear trailed down her cheek.

Killian stepped into her, his arms going around her waist to bring her close.

"You know what I've lost, Killian," she broke down.

"I'm sorry," he apologized a second time. His arms tightened around her waist.

"Mom, the food's rea…" Henry came out to take in the scene and stopped abruptly, "Everything okay?"

"Your mum is rather cross with me," Killian explained, "I foolishly disobeyed her."

"But you're fine," Henry frowned in confusion.

"I'm okay," Emma wiped at her tears, "We're fine. I overreacted. I'm just such a mess right now."

"But a beautiful mess," Killian touched her cheek softly.

"Food's ready," Henry gave the message he'd come out to deliver originally.

"We'll be right there," Emma told him, "Tell your grandparents to start without us."

"Okay," Henry gave the pair their privacy.

"I'm not good with this yet," Emma replied, "I'm not used to these feelings that are coursing through me. I'm not used to caring about someone so much. I've tried for most of my life to keep these things buried because I've been hurt so many times."

"And I'm not good with listening to the instructions of those that have my best interests in mind. I've been the captain of my own life for far too long. I will work on that," he smirked.

"Does that mean I'm now captain of your life?" Emma couldn't resist teasing him.

"Co-captain," he chuckled, "I do still want some say."

"Well, your co-captain is ordering you inside because she is starving," Emma did her best to use her commanding voice.

"Aye, Captain," he guided her in with his hand at the small of her back. She could somehow feel the heat of his hand through the leather of her jacket.

**TBC…**

**Reviews are food for my creative soul. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Less than twenty-four hours to go before the next episode. YAY!**

"How was your follow up with Doc?" Emma asked several days later.

Killian had gone to the hospital for a check-up that afternoon at Emma's request. It had been nearly a month since he'd been attacked, and he was healing rather well. The bruises were nearly gone. The pain in his ribs was minimal, and the spring in his step had returned. He'd wanted to yank out his stitches, but Emma requested that he have Doc take a look first. He'd hesitated, but she pulled out her co-captain card as she'd been fond of doing since he'd first given it to her. He relented.

"Stitches free," Killian lifted up his shirt to show the angry red line that was left in wake of the knife attack.

"Does it still hurt?" Emma's fingers ran gently along the line.

"Aw," Killian winced, "No, but it tickles."

"Is the great Captain Hook ticklish?" Emma's eyes began to shine in amusement, "Never read that in Henry's book."

"I'm ticklish there only," Killian lowered his shirt before Emma could test him for other weaknesses.

"We'll have to verify that," Emma snickered while townspeople moved about around them, "Later."

"Aye, later," Killian agreed with a shimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"I talked to the police officer in Portsmouth today that was working your case," Emma informed him, "No suspects have turned up, and they've concluded their investigation. Whoever it was either sailed on to another port or has laid low long enough to avoid suspicion. We may never know why you were attacked."

"And that bothers you," Killian read in her eyes.

"Of course it bothers me," Emma stated, "I don't like loose ends. I have half a mind to drive back down there myself and dig around some more, but I know if I go that you'll insist on going with me."

"Aye, I would," he confirmed.

"Which is why I'm sticking around," she sighed, "We'll just have to keep a watch out for strangers coming to town that seem to enjoy lurking about."

"You said that the town doesn't get too many visitors," Killian reminded her.

"Only at the docks," Emma agreed, "We'll just have to keep our eyes open and stay alert."

"I can do that," he tapped at the sword at his hip, "And I have a good friend along to keep my company…Didn't dare wear it in Portsmouth. Would have stood out too much. Probably wouldn't have done me much good anyway if I had it on me that night. I never had time to draw it."

"You must have been pretty distracted that night," Emma concluded, "What were you thinking about that allowed them to jump you without you noticing?"

"I was having what you'd call a particularly good daydream," Killian grinned.

"Must have been one hell of a good daydream," she snorted.

"Aye, it was," Killian confirmed, "I dreamt of showing off your namesake when I returned to Storybrooke and the hero's welcome I was sure to be greeted with by one particularly sexy sheriff."

"I think only my mother should be the one calling my father sexy," Emma teased, "It's a bit creepy for you, Pirate."

Killian howled with laughter in reply.

"Come, Captain," Emma yanked on his collar, "I promised Mary Margaret that we'd watch Baby Neal tonight so she and David can have a night out."

"And you want my assistance?" Killian looked bewildered by the idea.

"Not with the actual tending to the baby," Emma smirked, "But once he's down for the night, I'm hoping to use you for entertainment of an adult variety."

Killian caught her drift instantly and followed along like a puppy dog.

"Neal's a bit fussy tonight," Mary Margaret told Emma when she handed off her crying son, "He's teething. His teething ring is in the freezer. It needs another twenty minutes to fully freeze before Neal can use it again. I'm sorry. I'd hoped to have him in bed before we left, but our reservations are in fifteen minutes. If you want us to stay in, you can take our reservations instead."

"Don't be silly," Emma waved off Mary Margaret's suggestion, "We can handle this. Enjoy your dinner."

"You have our numbers if anything happens. All doctors' numbers are on the fridge, poison control too, if anything happens call us immediately," Mary Margaret demanded.

"Poison control?" Killian repeated in confusion while Emma bounced Baby Neal on her hip to try to calm him down.

"I'll explain it later," Emma told Killian before she turned to her parents who were getting into their coats, "Don't worry. We can handle this."

David did his best of reassure his overprotective wife that their son was in capable hands. Emma had watched Neal on numerous occasions without incident. She could handle an evening with their irritable son. Mary Margaret didn't seem altogether convinced, but followed her husband along.

"Goodness, that's a lot of crying for one little tooth," Emma told her brother in a soothing tone, "Killian, will you get the teething ring from the freezer?"

"I thought it needed to stay in there for twenty more minutes," he looked to her in confusion.

"I have a trick up my sleeve that I've been dying to try," Emma grinned, "It's a little something Elsa taught me before she and her sister returned to Arendelle."

"Thought you didn't like to use your magic," Killian stated while dutifully looking for the ring in the freezer. He felt pretty proud that he was able to identify it without her help. Perhaps he was getting the hang of this realm's trinkets.

"It's just a little something," she shrugged, "Can't hurt to keep my skills sharp, can it?"

"Not at all," he kissed her cheek softly before handing off the ring.

"Here, take Neal," Emma attempted to trade off Baby Neal for the teething ring.

"That's probably not a good idea," Killian hesitated as he held up his hook as a reminder.

"You'll be fine," Emma assured him, "You've held me dozens of times without incident."

"You're a bit sturdier and less squirmy," Killian pointed out while he continued to resist.

"Hold out your arms you cowardly pirate," Emma scowled at him, "I need two hands to do this."

Killian dutifully followed her commands and took Baby Neal. The boy did squirm while Killian maneuvered him about to get him comfortable, but no harm came to Neal when he settled against Killian's hip.

Emma took the teething ring and turned her back to attempt the freezing spell that Elsa had taught her. She felt pretty proud of herself that it only took two attempts. She turned back towards the pair to give Neal the ring to quiet him, only to realize that he was already quiet. She was startled to see that the reason Neal was quiet was that he was using Killian's hook as a teething ring. The cool metal was soothing his gums just like the teething ring was supposed to.

"Don't ever tell my mom he did that," Emma's eyes shone with amusement while she pulled out her phone and took a picture. Baby Neal was as happy as a clam.

"He just pulled it straight into his mouth," Killian explained how his hook ended up in it's current place, "I maneuvered it at the last possible second to keep the sharp end out of his mouth."

"I have never seen anything so adorable," Emma looked at the picture on her phone.

"Are you sure you want that as evidence?" Killian glanced over her shoulder to see the picture as she was changing it to be the picture that came onto his phone when he called.

"I absolutely want this evidence," Emma laughed as she pocketed her phone, "But we'd better not let him develop a taste for it." She pulled the hook out of Neal's mouth and in the same motion slid the teething ring into place. Neal didn't make a sound.

Emma took her brother back and settled him on her lap on the sofa and then patted at the available space next to her for Killian to sit.

"So this is babysitting," Killian's arm came around her shoulders while he made himself at home in her parents' loft.

"Yep," Emma confirmed, "It's not too glamorous, but once Neal's asleep I'll show you some of the entertainment I was talking about earlier."

"I'm a patient man," Killian assured her.

* * *

><p>"How did that happen?" Mary Margaret came home to find her son asleep on the chest of her daughter's boyfriend. Both of them were fast asleep.<p>

"Neal would cry every time we tried to lay him down," Emma explained, "My arms were getting sore holding him, so Killian volunteered. I went to get a glass of water. When I came back, they were like this."

"Don't know how I feel about this," David stood with his arms crossed while he surveyed the scene.

"Oh it's adorable," Mary Margaret gushed, "Emma, do you have your phone? Take a picture."

"Already done," Emma pulled out her phone to show off her proof, "Big, bad Captain Hook is actually pretty good with children. Who knew?"

"Who knew indeed," David continued to scowl.

"Oh relax," Mary Margaret swatted at her husband's shoulder, "One evening with Hook isn't going to turn our son into a lawless pirate."

"Is that what I am?" Killian responded sleepily, "Thought I'd evolved."

"Turns out you're also a decent babysitter," Mary Margaret lifted the soundly sleeping baby off Killian's chest, "We may have to take advantage more often."

Emma pulled Killian to his feet slowly. He groaned with the movement.

"That's an old man groan, Sailor," Emma teased, "Are those three hundred years starting to catch up to you?"

Killian scoffed.

"Thank you both for your service," Mary Margaret smiled while she rocked Neal to keep him asleep, "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Nope, that frozen teething ring worked wonders," Emma replied, "Hopefully those teeth cuts through soon or you're going to need more rings. He was gnawing away pretty good at that one."

"Enjoy what's left of your evening," David walked the pair to the door as Mary Margaret put Neal in his crib.

"We'll try," Emma took Killian's hand when they left the loft.

"Care for a moonlit stroll?" Killian motioned towards the nearly full moon.

"Considering my car is down by the docks, I think our only choice is walking," Emma replied, "Unless you want me to refresh my car boosting skills and break into my dad's truck."

"I'm trying to set the mood," he scowled at her before offering his arm.

Emma felt herself swoon at the formality of his offer. He was more than dating her. He was courting her, wooing her.

"Such a clear night," Emma observed the millions of stars that shone bright.

"Aye," Killian agreed.

"Thank you for being a good sport about tonight," she stated, "I know babysitting my baby brother isn't high on the list of date night activities, and he did seem to spoil my attempts at adult entertainment."

"Your father probably put him up to it," Killian grumbled.

It was Emma's turn to laugh.

"I have a surprise for you," Killian led her down the docks to his ship.

"I'm not all that big on surprises," Emma replied.

"You'll like this one," Killian motioned towards the back of his ship. 'Emma's Swan' had been painted on. "It's official."

"I still can't believe you named your ship after me," Emma looked at the letters in disbelief, "Isn't that too much pressure on our relationship?"

"None at all," Killian replied, "We're in love. That's all I need to know."

Emma took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. They'd only professed their love once. Since that moment, it had been something that was understood yet not verbalized. To have it come out in the most natural of ways caught her off guard.

"Come here, Love," Killian encouraged her into his arms. He recognized her difficulty and wanted to comfort her.

Emma clung to him, allowing her walls to completely crumble, to trust that Killian would catch her if she fell.

"Let's go to bed," he encouraged her, "I have one final surprise for you."

Emma nodded into the crook of his neck and allowed herself to be lead to his quarters.

"New sheets," Emma observed.

"Have a seat," he encouraged her.

It was when her rear hit the softness that it occurred to her that he'd replaced more than the sheets.

"You said you wanted a new mattress," he reminded her.

"You spoil me, Hook," Emma grabbed at his shirt and brought him towards her, kissing him deeply. She surprised him when her hands searched out the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. "Will you teach me how to remove the hook?"

Killian nodded when he grasped her hand and brought it to the strap at his shoulder where the buckle held the brace on and ran her hand along the leather until her fingers felt the cool metal of the hook.

"Twist off the hook," Killian spoke softly, showing the vulnerability he'd allowed only with her.

Emma turned the hook until she felt a click that disengaged it from the brace and set it aside. Her hand retraced the leather strap until she felt the buckle and unfastened it. The brace fell away, leaving him fully exposed.

Killian swallowed hard when her fingers ran along his remaining stump for the first time. She didn't show the pity he had expected. Her face showed compassion and sympathy.

"Let's go to bed," Emma pulled him to lay beside her, her head lay against his chest.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, Killian," Emma pressed her lips to his before her head came to rest against his chest again. Both found a restful sleep.

**TBC…**

**Keep those reviews coming. I look forward to reading them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**Anyone notice how Emma brightens when Killian is around on the show. Those two are so cute together. Adam and Eddy, we need more scenes like that, pretty please.**

"There's a new ship that has come into port," David told Emma when she arrived at the station the next morning, "Thought we might poke around a bit. The harbormaster said they were in Portsmouth around the time of Killian's attack. Maybe we'll get a new lead."

"Absolutely," Emma nodded, "Did our guests from last night behave?" The two sailors from a few weeks earlier were continuing on with their feud with greater frequency. They'd been in lock up nearly every other day.

"They were both in one piece this morning when I arrived," David confirmed, "I told them we wouldn't pursue charges unless they caused more trouble."

"Guess we should keep the cots ready," Emma sighed, "Feuds like theirs aren't likely solved after a few nights in jail."

"First things first," David grabbed his gun from the drawer and placed it in his shoulder holster.

Emma followed his lead and grabbed her own gun, placing it into the small of her back.

"Your mother wanted me to thank you for watching Neal last night," David stated while they made their way to the squad car.

"It was no trouble," Emma assured him, "Always happy to help. He's my brother."

"She got something for you and Captain Jones, sort of payment for your time," David handed her a gift certificate for Tony's.

"You didn't have to do that," Emma accepted the gift David was handing her.

"We wanted to," David replied, "You and Killian deserve your own night out at a nice restaurant, and with Killian's funds likely all tied up in his new ship…"

"We're not in the poor house, David," Emma snickered.

"It's a gift, Emma," David stated.

"We'll put it to good use," Emma pocketed the certificate.

They poked around the docks, greeting the sailors that were new to town and giving them the lay of the land and the standard warning to stay out of trouble. No new leads turned up. No one stood out as having any potential issues with the one handed sailor.

"We'll keep trying," David told Emma when they made their way back to the squad car.

"I'll meet you in a few minutes. Killian's ship is right there. I'm just going to stop in and see what he's up to."

"You can tell me that you're checking up on him," David laughed.

"I'm not checking up on him," Emma scoffed, "I'm just curious what he's up to."

"I'll keep poking around," David replied when Emma made her way down the docks to Killian's ship.

Killian was working hard on the deck, sanding down the rails in preparation to apply a coat of varnish. She was mesmerized by the way the muscles in his back flexed and relaxed with his motions. He'd worked up quite the sweat and had long ago shed his shirt.

Emma felt her heart flutter at the sight. She watched him work for a few minutes before she cleared her throat to make her presence known. "You're slipping, Captain. I was able to come aboard your ship without you being aware."

"What makes you think I wasn't aware?" he turned and gave her a devilish grin, "I'm always aware of when you're close." He wiped his hand and face with a rag while stepping towards her.

"You're all sweaty," Emma realized his intentions of hugging her immediately, "Don't you dare."

"Come, Love," he advanced towards her, "Will you deny the man you love a bit of affection?"

"When he's dripping with sweat, you're darn right," her hand went to his chest when he came within reach to keep him at a distance. She removed it quickly. She wasn't prepared for the thrill that went through her body at touching his skin. She tried not to let Killian see her reaction.

"That's not very sporting of you, Swan," his devilish grin stayed in place, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"David and I were down at the docks," Emma replied, "The Sparrow Hawk just docked. They'd been in Portsmouth at the same time as you. We thought maybe some of the sailors had some information on your attack."

"And," Killian prompted her.

"Turns out we were wrong," Emma sighed.

"Or they aren't talking because you and your father are law enforcement," Killian offered, "There is a high level of distrust amongst sailors and those that enforce laws."

"You trust me," Emma pointed out.

"Despite your work in law enforcement," he chuckled, "Perhaps you should enlist an insider to poke around."

"I'm not putting you in the line of fire. If you encounter your attacker, things could turn out worse for you," Emma replied.

"There are other sailors in Storybrooke," Killian pointed out, "One with a particular allegiance to me."

"Smee," Emma concluded, "Haven't seen him around lately. Any idea where I can find him?"

"Any place where they serve adult beverages," Killian replied.

"That's actually a good idea," Emma stated.

"Does that earn me a hug?" he inquired.

"After you've showered, absolutely," Emma laughed.

"How about a peck on the lips," Killian tapped at his lips with his hook, "To give me a second wind. As you said, this ship is going to need a lot of work to be worthy of her namesake."

"As long as you keep your hand and hook and all other sweaty body parts to yourself," she warned him while she stepped closer.

Killian did as requested, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. It was Emma that couldn't keep her hands to herself, first finding their way to his hair before working their way down the muscles of his back.

"I'd better get back to the car before David comes looking," Emma reluctantly stepped back slightly.

"You smell like sailor, Love," Killian nudged her nose with his.

"And it was so worth it," Emma's lips pressed against his for a second time, this time encouraging his arms around her. "I'd better go."

"You have to leave the ship first," Killian continued to nip at her lips.

"I'm going," Emma tried to sound convincing, yet she didn't move.

Killian chuckled against her lips while his grip on her waist tightened. Her arms went around his neck almost of their own accord.

"I really have to go," Emma finally freed herself minutes later, "I'm sure the citizens wouldn't appreciate knowing that I'm making out with my boyfriend on city time."

"It will be our secret," Killian assured her. Being the gentleman, he walked with her to the gangplank and then helped her off the ship.

"How does dinner at Tony's sound this evening?" Emma inquired.

"Are you asking me out, Swan?" he teased her, "Isn't that my job?"

"I still won't pillage and plunder with you on whatever number of date this is," she gave a coy grin.

Killian laughed and gave her one final kiss, "I'll pick you up at six."

"I'll be ready," Emma vowed.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for joining me," David greeted his daughter sarcastically. He'd been waiting in the car for twenty minutes longer than he'd anticipated.<p>

"No problem," Emma blushed.

"Your lips are a little swollen. Did you run into a lamppost on your way back to the car?" he couldn't resist teasing her.

Emma refused to dignify his comment with a response.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Emma came down the stairs of her parents' loft dressed for her evening out with Killian. Her mother was the first to make note of her appearance. She'd pulled a dress out of her closet that she'd purchased around the time of her first date with Killian, but had never had a chance to wear it.<p>

"You look wonderful," Mary Margaret gushed as Emma twirled around to give her the full effect of the ruby red dress, "Killian is a lucky man."

"I'm nervous," Emma wrung her hands together to rid herself of her nervous energy, "That's ridiculous, right? We've been dating for months."

"But you don't go out on many official dates," Mary Margaret replied, "And things are a bit different now."

Emma nodded as her father came into the room with Neal in his arms. He stopped dead in his tracks as he took in his daughter's appearance. "We should lock your sister in her room, shouldn't we, Neal?"

"Don't you dare," Mary Margaret scowled at her husband.

"You look beautiful, Emma," David told her sincerely.

Emma gave him a radiant smile in response.

"Hook's a lucky man."

"Killian," Emma corrected him.

There was a knock on the loft door. Mary Margaret ran over anxious to open it. "Evening, Captain."

"Good evening, Mary Margaret," Killian nodded and stepped into the loft at her urging while holding out a handful of daisy to her, "For you."

"That's so sweet," Mary Margaret took the flowers while a blush crimsoned her cheeks.

"Hello, Love," Killian greeted Emma with a look of complete awe.

"No flowers for me?" Emma gave him a playful pout.

"All I have is this," Killian stepped in and laid a tantalizing kiss on her lips despite David's rather obnoxious clearing of his throat to voice his displeasure.

"I'd rather have flowers," Emma snickered as she wiped at his lips to remove her lipstick.

"We'll stop along the way," Killian replied when Emma grabbed her wrap and clutch.

"Don't wait up," Emma told her parents as she kissed her brother's cheek, "Keep them busy, Little Bro."

Neal laughed in response as the pair left.

"I still don't like this," David told his wife.

"I don't think you have any say," Mary Margaret told her husband, "Killian makes her happy. Isn't that what you want for our daughter?"

"That's not what I'm referring to," David replied, "I don't like her dating, period."

Mary Margaret laughed at how ridiculous her husband was being while she went to put her flowers in water.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, Killian insisted on a table that was out of the flow of traffic. He didn't want their meal interrupted like it had the last time they'd dined at this particular restaurant.<p>

"Did you get the rails sanded and varnished as you'd hoped?" Emma asked as she entwined her fingers with his hand and hook after their order had been taken.

"Almost," Killian replied, "I was distracted for a bit, but I'll finish tomorrow. The Swan is really starting to come together. I was thinking of taking her out for a spin this weekend, if you'd care to join me."

"Absolutely," Emma nodded, "Would you mind if we took Henry along? He's been asking me daily about taking another voyage."

"Not at all," Killian assured her while he brought her hands to his lips and kissed each one, "I'm glad the boy enjoys the seas."

"I think he enjoys the company," Emma replied. "He looks up to you."

"The lad is a bit shorter than me," Killian agreed.

"That's not what I mean," Emma shook her head, "It's like how you looked up to your brother, in admiration."

"Aw," Killian replied.

"What do you two talk about when you spend time together?" Emma asked.

"Life's mysteries," Killian responded.

"He misses his father," Emma frowned, "And he really didn't get to say a proper goodbye."

"It wouldn't be any easier if he had," Killian stated, "Do you miss Neal?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "But not in that romantic way. I wish he was here for Henry, and I would have liked to have my friend back."

"I wish he was here too," Killian agreed. "Last time we spoke, it felt like he was saying goodbye, like he knew he was living on borrowed him. I would have liked to reconnect without the rivalry that we fell into."

"That was my fault," Emma frowned, "I should have been more decisive when we got back to Storybrooke."

"You were conflicted," Killian stated, "I didn't exactly make it easy."

"Who says I wanted you to," she replied, "I've never regretted what took place in Neverland. You showed your true colors. You showed that you could care about more than just your ship and your vendetta. I would go to battle with you again in a heartbeat…I have in fact."

"I can't help wondering what would have happened if Neal found you in New York and not me," Killian replied.

"I probably would have kicked him harder than I first kicked you," Emma winced at the memory, "I did apologize for that, didn't I?"

"Water under the bridge," Killian assured her, "Kissing you was rather bold of me."

"A bit," Emma agreed, "It certainly got my attention."

Killian chuckled in reply.

"When I forced myself into exile because of the Snow Queen's manipulation of my powers, I think what hurt most was the thought that I couldn't regain control of my powers and that I would be endangering you and my family," Emma swallowed hard. "When that pole came down and almost hit you…"

"I have never been scared of you or your powers," Killian forced her eyes to connect with his, "I was afraid that you'd use it as yet another excuse to push me away."

"And I did."

"More water under the bridge," he assured her.

"Thank you for being patient with me. Thank you for believing in me when I couldn't believe in myself."

"You've done the same for me," he caressed her cheek softly.

Emma slid along the booth until she was sitting directly next to him, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You're home for me, Killian," Emma stated, "You and Henry and my parents and Baby Neal…I found a home because I have all of you."

Killian nuzzled into her neck in response.

"I guess maybe that's why I overreacted when you went to the docks after I asked you not to," Emma stated.

"You're home for me too, Swan," he whispered in her ear.

Their food arrived, and they ate mostly in silence. They traded smiles back and forth, but neither felt the need to add words to their meal. They'd said all they needed to that night.

Instead of walking Emma back to the loft, they went to his ship.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Killian stepped aboard the Swan and helped Emma find her footing.

"That was my plan," Emma's arms wrapped around his shoulders, "Unless you'd prefer I don't. Then I'm going to ask you to be the gentleman and walk me home."

"Stay the night," Killian's arms went around her waist.

"Since you asked nicely," her lips pressed against his.

Killian moaned happily as he walked her slowly backwards towards his cabin without breaking their bond.

"I love you," Emma broke the kiss to take a breath, "You know that right?"

"Aye," his head bobbed while her hands peeled away his leather jacket until it hit the floor. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

Emma blushed with embarrassment, "I have a confession. I know you don't remember that night in the Enchanted Forest when I brought you back to your ship and made out with the other you."

"I remember plenty," he winced in reply.

"You remember what you saw," Emma stated, "You don't remember how you felt."

"Emma, if that's the Hook you want, you should have had…" Killian stated.

"That's not the Hook you are," Emma cut him off, "I know that, and I love the Hook I have right now."

"Then what are you trying to tell me?" he inquired.

"That night when I was kissing him, I wanted it to be you because as much as I enjoyed kissing him…"

"I don't believe I want to hear the rest," Killian halted any further explanation.

"Yes, you do," Emma replied, "The Hook that I have right now is exactly the man I want and need."

"And this fantasy?" he inquired.

"Was to recreate the moment with the right Hook and without the unconsciousness that followed," she grinned.

"Consider your wish granted."

**TBC…**

**Yep, still would like those reviews (pretty please with sugar on top).**


End file.
